Strawberry Peach!
by Officialksensei
Summary: Akihito was in a huge debt after his father’s death. One night, he caught the eyes of someone that will change his life forever. Asami Ryuichi’s scheme? He cleared Akihito’s debt for him and demand compensation. Will their romance be limited to their contract? AU. Mpreg. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter One

**Contract 1: Prologue**

It was 2 a.m. in the morning and _Thwack!_ Yells, punches being thrown left and right, and a few strings of curses caught the attention of Asami and his men. In the dim lit alleyway, they saw a young blond being immobilized by two tall buff-looking men while the third one was throwing punches at his face and stomach nonstop.

"Where is the damn photos?" Another punch went to his stomach. This cause the young blond to doubled over and dryly heaved from the impact. "Answer you fuckin hussy!"

"Are you done yet?" The blond ask, bored and uninterested in answering the mob's questions.

"Don't mock me, you damn brat!"

"Oh please, we both know you're just a desperate pathetic loser who wanted to gain back his graces by kissing asses, isn't that right, Mr. Traitor?" He smirk as the mob's face turn red with rage.

"Brat," the mob warned. "You're dead meat."

"You won't do it because you still need the photos," the smaller male continues to taunt the mob head on. That comment earn him a hard punch to his already-tender right cheek and jaw.

"That fuckin hurts, dumbass," the blond spit at the third man's face. "Didn't your mama teach you not to use violent on the weak?"

"Why you!" He launch forward.

The blond took this close proximity as an opportunity and landed a hard kick to the mob's crotch and another hard kick until the man doubled over in excruciating pain. "For a man, you've got no balls, coward," he sneered. The blond saw that the two men that were supposed to restrain him lost their iron grip due to shock, so he took the chance to elbow their stomach hard and landed a kick as a bonus. As expected, they're weren't going down easily.

"Why you little brat!" One man growl. "Come here!"

"Are you nuts?" The blond mock as he dodge his punches. "Who's stupid enough to hand themselves over like that?"

"You are." One man armlock his neck from behind instantly restraining his movements.

"Now, you're done for, brat," the other man grin devilishly. The mob throw his fist in the air ready to swing at his victim.

"I don't think so." The smaller male bite into the man's arms that's armlocking his neck and the mob released the younger male from his grip feeling the sudden pain. The blond duck and the oncoming punch landed on him instead which knock the guy out cold. "See what I mean?" He grin.

"Fuckin kid thinks he so-" A kick landed on his groin too and the mob was knocked to the ground in an instant.

"Shut your yapping, old man," he kick him again and the mob started howling in pain. "Don't be such a baby! Losing a few ball sacks won't be the end of the world."

"Okay, okay. Stop the crying. Look, I'm sorry for kicking you too hard, but you were really getting on my nerve." The blond crouch down and pat the mob on his head like a mother soothing their child. He sigh when there's no sign of him or the other mobs stopping.

Asami watched in amusement while his men was struck silent as the blond finished beating up three large men all by himself and started skipping his way past them.

"12 minutes?! That's a new record!" They heard the blond cheered in excitement at his newfound accomplishment.

Yeah, the kid's crazy.

"Kirishima," Asami called out to his glass-wearing assistant.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"I want a full report on that boy by tomorrow morning," he ordered.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

 **A/N:** So guys, this is my second Finder Series fanfic. I'm currently on writer's block and don't know what to write for chapter 2. I was thinking maybe Akihito's grandmother is being hospitalized or something along that line, but that's too much work. Writing a hospital scene isn't my good strength. So suggestions would be a really big help!


	2. Chapter Two

**Contract 2: Takaba Akihito**

Asami Ryuichi was never a man to poke his nose in someone's business; it was a matter of his long-standing dignity. To be respected, he have to, in turn, respect those around him in the same manner and he pride himself as such man. However, one Takaba Akihito managed to intrigue him and he had his secretary dig up his background.

Birth name: Takaba Akihito

Birth date: May 5th; 22 years old

Birth place: Buffalo, New York

Residency: Tokyo, Japan

Relatives: unknown

Occupation: investigative photographer

"Kirishima, is this all?" Asami scrutinized the photo of the blond and a few documents in hand.

"It seems the boy is in a huge debt."

Asami nodded for Kirishima to continue.

"From what I gathered, his father owe the loan shark a huge sum of money and after his death, Takaba Akihito took on the responsibility," Kirishima answered, respectively.

Asami hummed. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. Although it is not in his birth certificate, there are rumors circulating that he's the illegitimate child of NYC Corp's Sara Bonds with a Japanese man," Kirishma is in quite shock himself. NYC Corp is their rival in North America, equal in power if not more, and the reason why some of Asami's businesses is unable to expand in the U.S. territory. Sara Bonds is NYC Corp's current CEO and responsible for one of Asami's many failed negotiations in the west.

"Is that confirmed?"

"My apologies, Asami-sama. I could not dig up any information further beyond of what you just read," Kirishima briefly offer his sincere apology.

"Interesting. Anything on the father?"

"That's what I couldn't dig up either, sir. However, we do know the boy's father passed away when he was 8. Takaba Akihito was an orphan since with no adoption records," He explained. "It seemed his father identity is being protected by someone of power."

"What on Sara Bonds?"

"I was able to confirm that she went missing for a year period 22 years ago. Newspaper articles confirm that at the time she was having an affair with an eastern man," Kirishima answered. "But I couldn't get any pictures on said man."

"What happened during that one year period?" Asami quirk an eyebrow with interest.

"Rumors have it that she was with a child, but no one could confirm that besides the man she was having an affair with. It seems he disappeared as soon as Sara Bonds took over the spotlight," Kirishima was also perplexed by the news. If Takaba Akihito _is_ Sara Bonds's son, illegitimate or not, he is the rightful heir to NYC Corp. So why is he here hiding in Japan?

"If what you said is correct, a one year period would be enough to conceive and birth a child," Asami hummed as he absorbs the newfound information. "With someone of her stature, it is easy to bury away unwanted secrets."

"Yes," Kirishima added. "Sara Bonds was married to James Hills at the time and there were speculation that he found out and wanted to file a lawsuit. However, without evidence, the situations was forced to go under wrapped."

"Is Takaba Akihito aware of this?"

"No, sir."

"Kirishima, keep an eye on him. And keep digging until the connection between him and Sara Bonds is confirmed," Asami ordered, letting a small knowing smirk decorate his usually-stern feature. He wants this Takaba Akihito all the more.

"Yes, Asami-sama."

 **A/N:** thank you to @Burpburst for their suggestion on chapter 2! Tell me what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Contract 3: Is Fate For Real?!**

Akihito unlock the door to his puny 1K apartment. He took off his sneakers and left it unorganized in the small corridor. He stalk to the fridge barely keeping his eyes open and saw that there are some leftover Yakisoba noodles. He microwave it and ate in silence without tasting the food. It's been three days of sleepless nights; being chased and beaten by a bunch of mobs, various photo shoots in different studios, drinking out with Takato and Kou. A workaholic like him is bound to get sick if he keeps this up. Akihito thank God it's his day off tomorrow and he get to sleep in. He stalk off to bed and roll over to look at the picture on his nightstand; A man with brown curls and joyous smile holding a baby in his arms.

"Goodnight, dad," he mumbled and drift off into dreamland.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito groaned in frustration when he heard a loud knock on the door. He slowly dragged his limp body out of bed and shivered when cold air hit his uncovered skin.

"Who the hell is it?" He swing the door open.

A tall man with glasses and regal-looking suit greeted him, "Good morning, Takaba-sama."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kirishima Kei, Asami-sama's secretary," the man introduced himself and overlooked the disheveled state of the blond before him.

"What does the secretary of the great Asami want with me?" He asked rather rudely, not happy that his sleep is being disturbed.

"He wish to speak with you," Kirishima reply with a mask of indifference.

"About?" Akihito glare at the man suspiciously. He knew of _the_ Asami, hell, who in his line of work doesn't? He hasn't offended the man, not that he knew of, so the suddenness of this invitation is just way out of proportion! "What could the great Asami want with someone like me?"

"He wish to speak with you."

Akihito huffed in annoyance. "Like I friggin' said, about what?"

"I cannot say."

"Why the hell not?!" Akihito, at this point, just wanted to rip this Kirishima guy to shreds. The lack of sleep is seriously getting to him.

"It is not my place to say."

"Ughh," he groaned. "Why are you being so difficult?!"

"It is not my place to say."

It was comical how Akihito grip his blond bed hair out of frustration and shouting strings of curses at the indifferent Kirishima. "If you won't say it, then get the hell out!"

"I cannot do that," Kirishima said.

"Why the hell not?!" The blond shout, upset by the megane's stubbornness.

"Asami-sama said to bring you at any cost."

"You know that's a threat, right?" Akihito frowned.

"I am aware," Kirishima was unwavered by the blond's burst of anger.

"No, you're still suspicious. I don't trust you. Tell Asami to come himself if he wants to talk to me," he concluded.

"Asami-sama is a busy person."

"Too bad then," Akihito shrugged.

"Asami-sama figured you would refused," Kirishima sigh. "I guess I have no choice then. I'll have to take you by force."

"Huh? What?" Panic creeps in and Akihito saw that the megane guy is looming closer. Akihito back a few steps inside his apartment and Kirishima follow suit. He picks up the blond and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Akihito flail about, attempted to hit, punch, kick Kirishima, but he has a strong grip on him. As soon as Akihito quiet down, he gently let him down.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready," he sternly said.

Akihito flees into the bathroom, but not before spitting a few strings of curses at Kirishima. Somewhere along the line of "stupid megane" or "damn Asami's dog" or the worst one of all "he's definitely a single bastard" but Kirishima is a professional. A childish taunt meant nothing in his line of work. Kirishima waited patiently for Akihito to tidy up and move on to accompany him to the limo that waited in front of Akihito's rundown apartments complex. With Akihito stubbornly refusing to converse with the secretary, the drive was a quiet one. Arriving to their destination, Akihito barged his way into Asami's lofty office without knocking, obviously upset by his predicament.

"Asami, you friggin' bastard! Who the hell are you to let your stupid goons force me like that?!" Akihito is pissed beyond words.

However, he stop his rant midway as soon as the man in question turned to face him. Asami has the most striking eyes in lovely shade of gold, slick back dark hair, lean nose, a devil-like smirk and a cigarette hang loosely on his lips, pair his gorgeous feature with a three-piece Armani suit. Akihito is enamored by this he-devil.

"Have a seat and we'll talk," he chuckled coolly.

1K apartment = stands for one room apartment with kitchen.

Megane = a character who wears glasses.

 **A/N:** so some of you have constantly told me you wish my chapters were a little longer. This chapter is the longest I've ever written. Took me a few hours! But here it is. If it's not long enough to your liking, just make sure to tell me and I'll gladly make the changes ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Contract 4: Clause Effect**

Akihito felt somewhat tingly while under Asami's intense inspection from across the desk. Having that said, Akihito was never the type to not reciprocate the favor while being confronted. He muster his best glare of defiance and shoot it towards the older male. A smirk unfolded on Asami's handsome face.

"W-Why am I here?" Akihito asked, a little anxious about his current situation.

"Because I want you here," Asami respond coolly.

Akihito gritted his teeth in irritation and abstain from letting his temper loose. "You wasted my good day off for a coffee break?" He scowl. "What do you want with me?"

"Kirishima," he cued.

Kirishima carefully place a neat folder in front of the blond. Akihito stare at it blankly.

As if sensing the younger male's confusion, Asami said, "take a look."

Although hesitant, Akihito flipped and read through the content of each pages and confusion was soon replaced by dread. Akihito couldn't make out what of all this.

"What the hell is this?" The blond snarl.

"A contract," Asami simply respond.

Akihito's eyes flickered dangerously. He is not amused. "I know that, _moron_! What the hell does it mean?!"

"How dare you call Asami-sama a moron. Apologize this instant!" Kirishima interjected as he felt the need to reprimand the blond about good manners. The audacity of this boy!

"Beat it, Gorilla face!" Akihito's eyes flash like mad at Kirishima's interruption. He is not in the mood to banter with Asami's lapdog either.

"G-Gorilla face? How dare you-" Kirishima flabbergasted at the insult, but one look at the blond wisely advise him to step aside and let his boss handle it.

Asami's smirk widen while witnessing the boy's burst of fury and interaction with his secretary. To be able to shut Kirishima up with a glare and a sentence is quite a feat. He want this boy and it would definitely be worthwhile, Asami knew that much.

"Your debt has been cleared," he began. "Your _debt collector_ transferred all accountability to me. However…"

"However?" Akihito frowned at this new information.

"However, there is a price," he finished.

"What price?! You damn bastard, who ask you clear my debt for me?!" The younger male shout out of disbelief and an uncontained rage overwhelmed all common sense. "I knew you didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart, you damn Yakuza! Make things the way it was before, dammit!"

Asami cocked an eyebrow, "this is how you thank me?"

"Thank you?! You want me to thank you?! I'll thank you upon your grave!" Something in Akihito's snapped. He lunged forward at Asami with the intention of strangling him or something. Kirishima inwardly thank God there was a desk in between the firecrackers (Akihito) and the fuel (Asami) which allow him enough time to react and restrain the blond from any further attempt to harm his boss.

"Let me go! Let me go, damn gorilla face!" Akihito squirm and kick under Kirishima's iron clutch. "Let me beat the shit out of him!"

"I cannot let you do that," Kirishima ignore the boy's second abuse of insults.

"Friggin four eyes, lay your hands off me!" Akihito's outburst and struggle had Kirishima used his full strength to detain him.

"Please calm down!" The secretary urged.

"No friggin' way, damn Asami's dog!"

Asami faintly chuckled at the episode that just unfolded and showcase very little effort in concealing the look of amusement in his profile. Akihito scowl at the older male and bear his fang (literally) like a wild animal ready to attack. His tantrum is on edge once again and he's in no mood to entertain some rich mafia boy. Kirishima could hardly subdue this feisty animal with his full strength and his boss just had to instigate another unnecessary fit, although it was unintentional. Jobs like this is a handful and sometimes, he deserve the bonus he didn't ask for.

"Asami-sama, please refrain from provoking him anymore than this. It's unlikely of you to be so childish," Kirishima reprimanded the man in question.

The older male's laughter died down within seconds and the playful atmosphere from earlier took a 180 degree turn. It's heavy, as if forcing everything around him into submission against their will. Akihito felt shivers up his spine when those penetrating golden eyes stare down on him and Kirishima wasn't any less unaffected despite being the older male's subordinate for years.

"Sit," Asami commanded.

Akihito was unable to refused. Kirishima released the blond and he obediently sit. The secretary stand aside, but still keeping a close eye on Akihito just in case the boy decide to lash out again.

"Sign the paper," he said.

Akihito was no fool. Having that said, he refused to sign the agreement without having a say in all this. He may be scared, but he's by no means a coward or a loser that'll submit so easily under an intimidating force especially not to Asami.

"No," he firmly said. "I will not sign to this stupid agreement."

"Why is that?" Asami cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not stupid! This is about me and I have no say in it? You can't just expect me to sign a paper without all the details! Don't bullshit me!" Akihito was panting out of frustration (and fright, but he refused to acknowledge that).

"Ask away," he said coolly.

"You said there was a price earlier," the blond said, straighten his composure like a professional. "What's the price?"

"Be my lover."

"You're kidding, right? I'm a man, you know, a friggin' man!" He glare at Asami with disbelief and his hands ball up into a fist. At the moment, Akihito wanted nothing more than to kill this damn Yakuza.

"So?" Asami response was short and simple.

"So? Don't I have a say in this? What heck is wrong with you, damn bastard! You set all this up, didn't you?" The younger male shout. All fear aside, Akihito was on top of the desk as quick as lightning and he grab Asami's collar bringing their face closer. The chair behind him clatter and the papers from the folder scatter about the floor.

"You don't have much choice," Asami said, signaling Kirishima to not move.

"Fuck you!"

The older male smirk at the blond's futile resistance. It was a cute sight, arousing even, to see Akihito refused the inevitable with all his might. Asami cupped Akihito's cheek with one hand and continue to decrease the remaining distance between them until their lips smash. The blond gasps from shock and Asami use the opportunity to plunge his tongue in to taste Akihito's unexplored cavern of treasure, not caring that his secretary is beside them to witness the entire thing. A cunning personality with a God-like body and face, rich, famous, a ladykiller, an intimidating figure both on the surface and in the underworld and with the world handed to him on a silver platter, Asami doesn't acknowledge those things. It comes too easy and it could go just as easy. Takaba Akihito is the first to resist him and although unsuccessful, it managed to pique his interest. Asami easily dominate his tongue over the blond's and didn't release Akihito's lips until they're both airless. The blond, red all over from the sudden assault and unable to say a word, attempt his fiercest glare and shoot it his way.

Asami smirked with satisfaction and said "just give up, you belong to me, Takaba Akihito."


	5. Chapter Five

**Contract 5: With A Sprinkle Of Mint**

Akihito sipped his coffee in silent aggravation; A week ago, he was forced to signed whatever contract and he's joining (more like he was ordered to) Asami for a coffee break today. The cafe he's waiting at is in an upscale side of Shinjuku, furnished in brown and decorated with posh antique wine bottles that Akihito could only presumed to be friggin expensive stacked up on shelves behind the mini bar. Chandeliers hung high and neatly arranged red carpet lay out to welcome guests. It's both a cafe and Wine Bar that's been rated by the public and upper class to be the best of qualities and also with the best customer services provided. People like him are most unlikely to acquaint themselves with this place and not to mention the stuff on the menu worth one week of grocery.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" A waitress asked politely. She donned a white button up with a cross ties, brown vest and skirt, opaque black stockings and flats.

Akihito smile nervously, "oh no thank you, I'm fine for now. I'm just waiting for someone."

She smile back, "okay, call me if you need anything."

"Will do," he nodded.

As if on cue, the front door of the cafe open and Asami and his men stalk in. Waitresses and waiters line up to greet them at the entrance with a bow and a chime of "welcome, Asami-sama." Akihito blush at seeing Asami's eyes on him so intently which stir up memories of last week's kiss he'd been trying to suppress.

"Hello," the older male said taking a seat across from the blond.

"Hey," he greeted shyly.

Asami smirk knowingly, "why are you red?"

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, almost too cute. "N-Nothing at all, i-it's just hot out!"

"Have you ordered?"

Akihito shake his head and shyly add, "I-I was waiting for you.."

Asami smirk at the blond's adorable display. "Waitress," he gestured and the waitress handed him and Akihito two menus and she waited quietly beside them.

Without making eyes contact with the older male, Akihito scan the menus unenthusiastically and went straight for the dessert section. Hazel eyes light up immediately, almost child-like.

"Can I get a Chardonnay-style sorbet and Strawberry Cognac shortcake," he told the waitress and she noted down on her pad book.

"Black coffee," Asami said.

The waitress add another order to list and bow before making an exit to the kitchen. Akihito sit there awkwardly since no conversation were being made and he fidget uncomfortably.

"S-So, who's the big guys?" He began and gestured to the tall bodyguard with a giant built that's standing next to Kirishima a few feet away.

"That's Suoh," he said.

"Is he new?"

"No."

"But woah," Akihito made an O shape with his lips as if he's impressed. "He's huge! How tall is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Asami eye the boy like he's his favorite candy and it went unnoticed by the blond.

"Suoh-san, how tall are you?" He let out a curious chirp.

"I am 6'4, Takaba-sama," the giant reply.

Akihito pout, "that's cool, but could you stop with the 'sama' thing? It's stifling, you know."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he answered, respectively.

"Asami, tell your men to stop calling me using honorifics!" the blond demanded loudly.

"Kirishima, Suoh, do as he says," Asami ordered.

"Yes, Asami-sama," both reply in unison.

"Good," he chirp with a satisfied grin. "At least we clear things up, right, Suoh? Right, gorilla face?"

"Yes, Takaba," Suoh's reply was a little hesitant and clumsy.

"If I may ask Takaba," Kirishima asked politely, but the annoyance in his voice is clear as day. "Why is my name gorilla face?"

"Because you were mean to me and your face irks me," Akihito reply without hiding the obvious smug grin. Gorilla face fits him to a T! Besides, he had it coming.

On the other hand, Kirishima's eyebrow twitch in irritation, but he's a professional and it would make a bad image of his boss and himself if he were let a kid provoke him so easily, especially in public spaces. He opt for the next best thing: ignoring the boy and returning to his post. The waitress made a beeline for their table with a large tray in hand. She placed two plates of desserts in front of Akihito and a cup of coffee in front of Asami, bow, and take her leave. The blond thank the waitress and excitedly dug into his drool-worthy desserts without a second to spare while Asami wrinkled his nose at how sugar loaded those food are. It tasted like strawberry, mint, lime, expensive wine, and poor people's tears. Akihito squeal in delight and slightly moan at the taste. If sex were food, this be the one. And if this were sex, he'd imagined it to be so good and hot mixed with Asami and his lips doing all those dirty things to him, it be heaven and hell at the same time. Akihito suddenly choke on his food at the realization where and _who_ his mind drifted off to and the fact that it feels so good in his imagination was _sinfully_ erotic.

"The food is not going anywhere," Asami lightly chuckled. It was amusing to watch the blond's emotions shifted from something like delight and satisfaction to a state of daze to choking on his own food.

"I-I know that, bastard! Leave me be!" Akihito look anywhere but at Asami (he's too ashamed it's cute).

Asami sipped his coffee with a small unnoticeable smile. Workload and underground negotiations had piled up, but complaining about stress isn't Asami's strong point (that's cute of him lol). However, his assistants noticed it and suggest a little break. Naturally, only one person comes to mind.

"So why did you call me here?" Akihito asked with a mouth full of cake.

"Do I need a reason to want to see my Akihito?" Words rolled of his tongue like honey, sweet and savory.

The blond sputtered, almost spitting out his food and he turned crimson red from cheeks all over, "W-Who's yours? A-Anyway, you didn't have to rent out the entire cafe just t-to meet me..!"

"I want some alone time with you," he leaned closer to Akihito from across the table and whispered into his ear. He dragged those words out for the longest and only backed off when Akihito gasp and blush.

"S-Stop it, you stupid yakuza..!" Akihito muttered incoherent curses underneath his breath. "Bastard! Quit playing with me!"

Asami's smirk widen considerably, "Remember, you are mine to do as I wish."

"Arrogant bastard, I belong to nobody..!" The younger male fume at Asami's sly words and actions. He's playing into Asami's hands and he's falling for him too. "So quit treating me like a thing!"

"Then let's make a deal."

"What deal?" Akihito stare at him suspiciously.

"Weeks from now, an engagement party will be held and you'll attend as my fiancé. If you perform well, I'll consider it done," Asami slyly suggest.

"Fine," the blond grumbled. "I'll do it, bastard."

"Good."

The drive home was quiet and a little erotic. Akihito didn't bother resisting when Asami had him straddle his lap; he's tipsy and nice and relaxed from consuming heavy alcoholic food. At first, it was just experimental touching here and there; they like the feels of the other's hands on them and hold a mini dirty talk session. Now, they're grinding against each other in desperation, but keeps their clothes on in fear of being unable to restrict their urges. Their lips smash hotly, one tongue feeling the other and couldn't restrain their desire to dominate, but Asami is talented like that. Akihito's fingers entangle Asami's dark hair that's neatly combed back and made a mess of them in seconds. He grabbed the dark hair roughly, touched Asami's face often, biting his lips harshly to draw blood. Something in those alcohol made him like this and Akihito found it too boring to just resist. Asami, on the other hand, groped the boy's round ass and massage them thoroughly and inwardly smirk when he heard Akihito whimper. The spark is definitely there, they hit it off without hesitation although it's still in the late afternoon and the sun is still high up. They're both hard and hot and and bothered, but one question remains: Is it the right time yet?

Chardonnay = white grape wine.

Cognac = a type of brandy with 40% alcohol content.

 **A/N:** I really enjoy writing this chapter the most and I swear I ctfu during the part where Aki is eating the food. I love me lmao. But nvm that, I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update any faster because I'll be busy and it takes me awhile to write a chapter. Since I saw a few errors in my writing, I want to make sure I proofread it first before I update it. Please, be patient with me. I'm new to this being an author thing, but I still don't want you guys to read crappy writings ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Contract 6: Cherry On Top!**

Akihito slipped on a black vintage jean that hug his bottom nice and tight, plain white t-shirt, and a pair of good sneakers. He showered, brushed and flossed his teeth twice, popped a gum and breath spray just for reassurance. He grin with pride at his hardcore effort.

"Damn Aki, you look _fuckable_ ," he did a little shake of the hip and pose in different angles in front of the mirror.

He's got a date today; A _date_ with _the_ Asami Ryuichi, a millionaire businessman on the surface and a Crime Lord in the underworld, the baddest boy of all Japan. A few days back, the older male initiated the idea and since Akihito would hate to miss out on a lucky chance like that, he agreed. Akihito heard knocking at the door and he clumsily open it to see his date waiting there.

"Are you ready?" Asami smirk when he heard the blond gave a gasp of surprise and wide eyes roamed his body up and down.

"Oh wow," Akihito's eyes wander. Asami's casual outfit consists of navy polo that hugged his chest muscles, black dress pants, and polished dress shoe. He's practically a hot cake fresh out of the pan!

"Like what you see?" His smirk widen.

Akihito sputtered, "S-Shut up! anyway, let's get going."

Asami escort the younger male to his car where his two bodyguards waited with doors wide open. Asami stepped in and extend a hand for Akihito to take and he accept it with a small blush.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito straddled Asami's lap with his arms over Asami's broad shoulder once they're inside the hotel room, not caring that their clothes are soaking wet. He grind against the blond who was reluctant to return the favor at first. Almost painfully slow, Asami slipped Akihito's wet shirt off and his hands roam the younger male's chest, back, and flesh. Their lips collided. Instinct took over and Akihito open his mouth slightly, letting Asami run his tongue inside his warm mouth. Their tongue waltz for dominance, taking in the taste of their love's. Akihito's hands clumsily slipped underneath Asami's polo to feel his heat, his hard abs, perfect chest, and to feel God's perfect creation. Asami pinch the blond's nipples, slightly twist them, and rubbed at it with intent until Akihito arched his back a little. Breathless, they reluctantly break the kiss with Asami still nibbling at Akihito's lower lips. He then felt Akihito's erection against his own. Asami grazed kisses along Akihito's jawline, his lobe, made him gasp and stiffen further. His body, on fire despite being soaked from head to toes, quiver under the older male's skilled hand that slipped into his jean and jerk off his erection.

"Oh god...Asami..!" Akihito bite his lips to muffled a moan that's ready to escape. "Mnnh..!"

"Don't hold back," he said huskily. "Let me hear you."

Feeling brave, Akihito undo Asami's belt and wet pants hurriedly, his hand snaked around Asami's hot erection, worked up and down the shaft.

"Akihito," he murmured against the blond's lips.

Their hand movements quicken considerably. Their body is gunpowder and with a little touch, they want to explode. They released in each other's hands moments later. Asami laid the blond onto bed that smell of lavender and vanilla and strip him of his jeans, boxer, socks, and sneaker. He gazed fixedly at Akihito's virgin body that lay disheveled before him. Akihito, on the other hand, felt his erection spring back into action while being under the older male's intense and hungry stare. The blond boldly crawl towards Asami and grazed kisses along his navel and up while his own hungry eyes never leaving Asami's golden ones. He slipped Asami's soaked polo off, throw it to the side somewhere, and crash their lips together. Asami tasted like cigarette, mint, and pleasure.

"Take me...Asami," he said, almost starving.

Asami smirk, feeling a sudden wave of hunger hit him like a tsunami. "Gladly."

The older male shove Akihito back onto bed and trapped him between his body and the bed. Asami rummaged inside a drawer of the nightstand and take out a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube. He spread the blond's legs and squirt the cold liquid onto Akihito's pink hole. Akihito gasp at the coldness and yelp even louder when he felt a slick finger inside him, spreading his untouched treasured coven.

"Mnnh…!ow..!" He yelp in discomfort.

Another finger and soon the third finger work to spread his inside. Akihito abruptly felt lightning and firework sparks throughout his whole body as Asami continues his exploration with his fingers.

"Found it," Asami said with a smirk.

"Ah..!oh god..!" He gasp and shiver as the newfound sensation continues to envelop his senses. "A-Asami..! What is this feeling..? It's weird..!"

"Just concentrate on the pleasure," he whisper against Akihito's lips.

"Mnn..! A-Asami..?" Akihito whimpers when the older male slipped out his fingers, feeling incomplete.

He felt something much bigger being thrust into him. Akihito gasp aloud and his body writhed in immense pain, but it melt away when another lips claimed his own. Asami didn't cease his thrust despite Akihito's pain-filled soft cries and pull out painfully slow only to thrust back in swiftly. He hit the spot that made the blond see stars, as if it's pure instinct that's guiding him.

"Oh god..! Ah..ah..! God...ah..!" Akihito moaned into the kiss momentarily. He arched his back to rub his nipples against Asami's. His arms cling onto Asami's strong build and fingers claw at his back as pleasure pool in his stomach, erection, and his being.

Asami's thrust and speed increase. While it messes with Akihito's head, reduce him to a pool of pleasure, invading his inside and teases his sensitive nerve, the heat they shared eradicates all pain and heighten his hunger for this man that's currently claiming him. Asami released his lips and attack his chest, sucking and biting his skin until it bruised and nibble at his perking nipples until it turn hard like pebble.

"Asami..! Kiss me..!" The blond demanded.

Without a word, Asami abide by Akihito's wish and reclaim his swollen lips. It wasn't enough, though. The night is still young and dawn is hours away and they want to feel more. Asami felt the rush and adrenaline as he thrust harder and deeper into Akihito. The blond wrapped his legs around Asami's torso and let the rhythm of their love-making guide his hips, feeling Asami's hot rod reaching his deepest part. Beams of sweats glided down his perfect face, wet dark hair come loose, golden eyes gaze straight at his own and they seem to pierce Akihito's soul despite being thrust into by the man himself. He never knew belonging to someone feels this good and perhaps it's not such a bad thing to be _owned_ by this man.

"Ah..! Hah..! Asami..!" Akihito cling onto Asami for dear life when he felt his stomach clench and whisper into the kiss. "I-I'm about to come..!"

Asami bite Akihito's lower lips, "come for me, Akihito."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Contract 7: Hours Of Abyss**

Akihito sighs dreamily. He's in the conference room and waiting for the chief to assign the next assignment. Then, he remembered what had transpired over two weeks ago; he and Asami had gone on a picnic when it suddenly began to pour, Asami brought them both to a hotel and they end up having sex. God, it was _amazing_. It was like God had just given him another purpose in life. Akihito still recall the shape of Asami's and his heat being imprinted in him. A tingling sensation pool in his groin region at the thought.

"Oi, Takaba! Are you listening?" The chief frowns. This is the next big scoop that requires everybody's undivided attention. He's frustrated, okay. His superiors threatens to cut his paycheck again if he is too laid back about everything. He's an old man and he's got a family of 5 to feed.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, sorry chief. Um, I didn't get much sleep so I'm a little tired," Akihito says, sheepishly. He was busy jerking off all last night (not that the chief needs to know).

"Do not come in here if you are not at your best. We need people who are committed to fighting crimes and that requires you to stay healthy. And if any of you so much as to slack off, you'll be excluded from the project, is that understood?" He roars.

"Yes, sir," everybody says.

They all turn their heads and give Akihito a dirty look. They got in trouble because of him, again. Now, they have to work twice as hard to please the chief.

"Whatever," he shrugs. He likes his job and all, but his coworkers are too uptight about every single thing. Especially the chief. The older geezers on top probably threatens to cut his paycheck again.

"Well, aren't you carefree?" Shuji says. Shuji is a photographer like him, but he was also an experienced reporter at one point. Or so the rumor has it. Brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. He's handsome, smart, and a gentleman. He's the epitome of a perfect man. All the women in their agency fawn over him like bees to honey. He transfer to their news agency over two months ago. They became buddies right away.

"Not really. I just don't see a point in being serious all the time. It's tiring. I don't want to be senile at 22," Akihito says.

Shuji snickers. "You mean like the chief?"

Akihito snorts. "He's worst than that! He complains about _everything_. He's lazy, grumpy, and a party pooper. I wonder how his wife and kids stay with him for so long. I kinda feel sorry for them."

"Oh yeah? You know, his wife kicked his ass this one time in front of everybody when he got into trouble with the director." Mitarai adds.

"No way!" Akihito cry. "When was that? Ugh, I can't believe I missed it."

Mitarai waves him off. "Forget it, that was weeks ago. You were on another big assignment at the time."

"Aww man," he whines.

"But, hey, I'll bet you 20 bucks he'll get his ass beat by his wife again. He's not making a good impression with the director this month either." Mitarai grins slyly.

"Alright deal," Akihito chirps.

"I'm in." Shuji chuckles.

"So do you think he'll grovel for mercy or what?" the blond asks.

"I bet another 5 bucks he will," Shuji adds.

"Same! I even bet you another 20 he'll miss work for a week." Mitarai grins.

"Deal."

The three men snickers among themselves. They exchange secrets and tales of embarrassment (mostly about the chief). The three would bet a few 20's and another 10's here and there. At the end of the month though, Mitarai knows those money will ends up being his. Sly bastard. Akihito cracks up about nothing and everything. Shuji merely observes with interest.

"Takaba! Shuji! Mitarai! Mind sharing with us what you were talking about?" The chief's voice boomed throughout the conference room.

"Takaba was talking smack, chief," Mitarai quickly says.

"Traitor." Akihito gives him a dirty look. Mitarai grins back at him childishly.

"Oh, pray tell. What were you talking smack about, Takaba?" The chief narrows his eyes at the blond.

"Uh, nothing, chief. Just about how Mitarai here broke up with his fifth girlfriend this month. He absolutely have no luck with women." He return a mischievous grin of his own. It's payback time.

The entire conference room howl in laughters (except for the grumpy chief). Men whistles in agreement and women giggles to one another. Mitarai duck his head under the table. Akihito really made a total embarrassment out of him. He and his big mouth. He let Akihito knows too much. God, he hates his guts sometimes.

"Discuss personal matters in your own time. If I catch you slacking off again, you're off the case, Takaba. Do I make myself clear?" He glares.

"Yes, sir..." Akihito says.

Talk about boring. Akihito pretty much stays quiet for the rest of the conference, much to the chief's delights. He needs this scoop and the big money that comes with it. Asami may have pay off his debt for him, but he still have tons of bills to pay. Being poor sucks. Being rich sounds like a fairytale. The assignment looks a little dangerous though; something about a mafia boss doing a huge drug deal with the Chinese mafia. Somehow, the information gets leaked to their news agency. Akihito knows that the assignment itself is pretty much suicide and a death wish, but he volunteers anyway. Leave it up to him to be the brave soul among his peers. The chief talks about something along the line of the drugs itself being worth US$2.6 million. The exchange is another US$1.2 million. It brings in good money. No wonder people like him who does a clean living have a hard time making a living. Akihito sighs. Those kind of people risks their lives and even death favors them if they could bring in millions of dollars for a drug trade. People like him risks their lives to fight crimes for a yearly salary that's barely 1/10 to an illegal drug trades. Yeah, it totally sucks.

"And you are dismissed," the chief says.

"Hey, you wanna team up?" Shuji asks.

"Sure," he shrugs. He doesn't mind. They makes the best team anyway.

They both walk back to their desks. Shuji's desk is next to Akihito's. Akihito began logging into his computer and save the file that the chief send to him in his hard drive. The file contains informations and other valuable details about the drug deal. His job is to scan through those details for a lead, track them down, and snap a few pictures. Shuji's job is to assist. He gather any additional intel Akihito should know about the job and informations that would be worth publishing.

"Hey, Shuji, do you know anything about the Chinese mafia? I don't know much about them," Akihito asks.

"Actually, that's not surprising at all. The Chinese mafia controls most of the media in China which is why people like us in Japan don't have much information on them. They rarely make appearances on the surface," he says. Shuji pull up a few pictures on his screen. "Here, this is what I gathered so far while working on my last scoop."

"Oh wow." Akihito is in awe.

"Do you see that man right there? That's Liu Fei Long. He's the current leader of the Hong Kong mafia, Baishe. It's said that he'll show up for the trade. It must be really important if a big shot like him actually shows up." Shuji points to the picture of a man with long hair in black suit.

"Who's the other party?" The blond asks.

"I think it's the Koizumi gang."

"No way! _The_ Koizumi gang? I thought they hated the Chinese mafia after what happened to their leader's daughter. I heard they killed the girl. Why would they agree to the trade?" He cry. This whole thing is straight up weird.

"Yeah, the Koizumi gang was pretty torn up about it. But I think the leader himself agrees to make the deal. Apparently, Koizumi Ichirou wants to expand his trading route all the way to China. He must get Liu Fei Long's permission for that to happen," Shuji says.

"So he's basically sucking up to the Chinese mafia?" Akihito scoffs.

"Pretty much."

"Hey, why do you think the Chinese mafia agrees to this then? I'm sure with their influences and power, they don't need to get in the mix with a gang as small as the Koizumi gang. What could they possibly gain from this?" the blond asks. Akihito is no fool. There are holes in the informations they received and he's pretty sure there are some other motive behind the trade. A big shot mafia boss of another country shows up for a mere exchange? Only an idiot would buy that.

"About that," Shuji pull up another picture. It's a picture of a man Akihito knows so well. "Asami Ryuichi control most of Japan's trading routes including smaller gangs. He has yet to establish a trading route to China. It seems there are rumors saying that the great Asami refuses to negotiate with the Chinese mafia. The Koizumi gang is one of the few that isn't under Asami Ryuichi's influences. My theory is, Liu Fei Long wants to create a trading route between China and Japan without Asami's permission."

"Oh fuck."

"You can say that again."

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito has been tailing a certain man for days now. A few acquaintances mentioned him tons of times. Saying he got any informations Akihito would need, but they also warned him that the guy is very picky about his payment. Money alone doesn't satisfy him. Talk about annoying. It's not like he have much choice though. He had already asked Asami for help, but the bastard refused to give him a hand no matter what. He was saying something about the assignment being dangerous and what not. Asami barely gave room for objections or demands. Currently, he's being reduced to a dog. He had to sniff out for information on his own. The guy he's tailing turn the corner and Akihito follow suit. Akihito knows he's also being tailed. Asami had his men follow him ever since their little argument a few days back. It's not like Akihito likes to be stubborn, but Asami is a stubborn old mule. Stubborn plus stubborn is not a good mix.

"God, he's so possessive," Akihito mutters to himself.

"Whose possessive?"

Akihito turns to see Sakazaki behind him. Uh oh. He lets his guards down for a moment and the guy catches on to him. Sakazaki takes out a pocket knife from the pocket of his trouser and puts the blade at Akihito's neck. Akihito freezes.

"Why are following me?" He asks in a dark tone.

Akihito sweats drop a bit. "Let's talk somewhere else. I'm also being followed," he whispers.

Sakazaki also notice this. There's another person nearby listening in on them. That's not good for him either. They began to walk. He lets Akihito take the lead. For safety purposes, he never let his knife leave the blond's neck. They turn the corner and another and began running into an alleyway. Their pursuer also follows. They both jumped over a few trash bins and homeless people. They runs into another cramped alleyway. It smells of piss, trash, and other things. When they saw that they lost their pursuer, they stopped.

"Now, tell me why are you following me?" He asks again. He push Akihito so that the blond face front against the wall. His hands behind his back. Sakazaki's knife digs into his skin a little.

"I need some information you have." He wince.

"What _kind_ of information?" Sakazaki narrows his eyes at the younger male. There's something fishy about the request. Besides, how did the kid knows where to find him anyway?

"The location of the drug deal between the Koizumi gang and the Chinese mafia," he says.

"Are you crazy? Giving out sensitive information like that will get me killed." Sakazaki begins to laugh. This kid is hilarious.

"So you do know."

"Of course I do," he snorts. "But I'm not giving you the information that easily. It's not worth it. You don't got what it takes for me to risks my life over."

"How about I boost your club's popularity? With a few interviews and advertisements here and there, I can make it happen." Akihito suggests slyly. He dig up everything he can about the guy before jumping into action. Akihito knows Sakazaki had been trying to expand his club.

Sakazaki eye him up and down. He's still suspicious, but the kid is kinda cute. He's got a slender hip, cute face, a pair of tight ass. Just like a girl, but with more durability. He's got spunk too. Just his type. Akihito shivers. The way Sakazaki looks at him made him sort of regrets going against Asami. This sucks.

"Nevermind that. I have something else in mind," he says with a lewd grin.

"What _kind_ of something?" Akihito gives him a suspicious glare.

Sakazaki lets go of his grip on Akihito. His hand trail down a bit and grope Akihito's ass. He give it a firm massage. He really like the feel of the kid's ass in his palm. Nice and tight like a virgin. Akihito lets out an 'eep'. Sakazaki then unzip his pant and let loose of his erection. His knife never leaving his hand.

"Suck," he commands.

"No way." Akihito looks appalled by the idea.

"Suck and you'll get the information you need. Don't suck and you'll get none." He grin slyly.

Sakazaki's grin widens when Akihito kneeled down and takes his erection in his cute little mouth. He licks the head lightly, as if experimenting. Yeah, he's going to throw up afterward. Sakazaki groans in pleasure when the blond begins to lick his shaft and coating it with saliva. His groans turns into a howls when Akihito bob his head up and down his erection. God, it's gross. Akihito feels nauseous at having some stranger's dick in his mouth. He feels even dirtier at the fact that he's selling himself for the sake of getting informations. He's doing all of this in some smelly alleyway. Akihito wanted to bite off Sakazaki's dick when he sees that he enjoys it too much. Akihito's mind drifted off to Asami, his excited expression, and his touch to keep himself distracted from this horrible experience. He thinks of Asami with every stroke he receives from Sakazaki. The guy's dick taste bad in his mouth. Sakazaki waste no time and shove all of his length into Akihito's little mouth. He grabs Akihito's blond hair with one hand and thrust into his mouth at incredible speed. Akihito could only endure as his mouth is being violated. He finally came and let it all out in Akihito's mouth. Akihito blanch at the taste and throws up on the floor. How disgusting.

"Whew, that was great. Thanks," he says with a smug grin. The kid got a nice little mouth. Sakazaki put his limp dick back in his trouser and zip.

Akihito glares at him. "Now give me the information I need."

"How scary. What do you want to know?"

"The location of the drug deal. And additional information on Liu Fei Long since I just suck you off," he says with distaste. Akihito wipes his mouth harshly with a napkin. His mouth reeks of Sakazaki's cum.

"Fine. The drug deal will take place in two weeks. I don't know the specific location, but a man goes by the name of Kagawa Daisuke does. He works specifically for Fei Long. He's in charge of the negotiations between the Koizumi gang and the Chinese Mafia. Basically, a messenger. Tail him and he'll take you straight to its location. As for Fei Long, there really isn't much to tell. He revived the once-disbanded Baishe and became its current leader. It seems he and Asami Ryuichi have a history," Sakazaki explains.

There's a feeling of oddity every time Asami's name is mentioned. Jealousy? Not quite. Maybe it's because he knows nothing about the man who claims to be his lover. Asami probably knows everything there is to know about him. A sense of insecurities? Probably.

Where is this Kagawa Daisuke?" He asks.

"He should be in town. I heard he likes to hangout around Kubukicho," Sakazaki says.

"What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, a handsome face, and a scar on his right cheek. You'll know when you see him. He stands out."

"Thanks," he says. Akihito picks himself off the ground. He dusts the dirt off his pant and walks off.

"Why are you involved in something so dangerous? You're young. There's a million other things out there for you." He hear Sakazaki asks.

With turning to look, he says, "I could ask you the same thing, pal."

"You got me there." He laughs.

Akihito walks off. He head for the shopping district just ahead. He goes to the nearest Rite Aid, grab a basket, and race to the personal care section. He grab a toothpaste, toothbrush, a pack of floss, a travel-sized mouth rinse, and breath mint. He checks out and hand the cashier a quick 10. No change needed. He stalk off to the nearest McDonald's food joint with bag in hand. Akihito make a beeline for the restroom and lock it. He takes out his toothbrush and squirt a large amount toothpaste on top. He began to brush swiftly in every angles. He feels dirty it's almost unbearable. He's mortified. Akihito brush for ten minutes straight. His teeth began to bleed a little. He rinse his mouth with listerine a few times and floss his teeth twice. He popped a couple of breath mint. It doesn't make him feel any less dirty, but at least it got rid of the taste. When he walks out of McDonald's, a familiar black car parked in front of the restaurant. Kirishima stand there with the door wide open. He knows why. But, he's not in the mood to talk with Asami right now. Guilt will be the death of him.

"What do you want, Kirishima?" Akihito scowl.

"I am here to pick you up," Kirishima says.

"Why?"

"Asami-sama wish to speak with you," was his indifferent response.

"Forget it," he says and walks away.

"I must insist," he says firmly.

"Then I guess you'll have to make me," he says. Akihito began to run.

Kubukicho = a red light district in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

 **A/N:** So it took me three days to come up with the plot for this chapter, editing and proofreading, etcs. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I've been busy, but I'll try to update at least one chapter on a regular basis. Muah


	8. Chapter Eight

**Contract 8: Hours Of Abyss 2**

Akihito sits there quietly. He refused to talk with Asami, not after the shitty act his assistant just pulled on his order. He's in a sour mood and seeing Asami's face makes it less than better. This sucks. He needs a peace of mind after sucking a man's dick that's not Asami's. Akihito is so mortified he can't even look him in the eyes. Asami sits across from Akihito on the opposite couch with a cigarette in hand. He take a drag of it every now and then. His expression unreadable. They're in the lounge area of Asami's grand office. The atmosphere is awkward to say the least.

"Come here," Asami says.

"No."

"Something happened?"

"No. And even if there is, it's none of your business," was his snarky remark.

"I'll find out sooner or later."

"Your ego will be the death of you."

"So you were sniffing around for information," Asami began.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I told you not to get involved, Akihito," he says coolly.

He glares when Asami take another drag of his cancer stick. Asami's high and mighty attitude is really getting under his skin. The things he says irritates him to no end. They held their gaze on each other. Then Akihito finally says, "so you had your men brought me here for a lecture session? Fuck off, Asami. What I do is none of your concerns."

"Doesn't matter. You'll only be giving me trouble."

"You asshole, you're the one giving yourself trouble by getting into _my_ business. You're not the meddling type. So stay out of this," the blond says darkly.

Asami glares at him. "Akihito, I will not say again. Stay out of this."

Akihito glares back. "No, _you_ stay out of this."

"You're really stubborn."

"No, _you're_ the stubborn one," he says childishly.

"Final warning, Akihito."

Akihito crossed his arms and send a firm glare his way. He won't give up this scoop. It's a matter of pride too. "Give it all you got, bastard."

This sort of defiance only fuel Asami's hunger for the younger man even more. He crush his cigarette in the ashtray and walk over to where Akihito is. He towered over the blond. Asami grab his chin and tilt his face upward. He leans in and brought their lips together. Asami nibble on Akihito's bottom lip asking for entrance. He plunge his tongue in when the blond let out a surprised gasp. He began to explore the cavern with a skilled tongue of his own. Akihito melt into the kiss instantly. He seems to forget what's been bugging him. Asami's kiss always has this effect on him. He taste like Dunhill and Akihito love it. Their tongue waltz in harmony. Akihito groan a bit when he realized he got hard from this kiss alone. Asami didn't even touch him yet. He nibble at Akihito's bottom lip before letting go.

"Yum," he says with a smirk.

Akihito burn crimson at this point. Bravely, he grab Asami's hand and pull him so that he's seated. Akihito lean down and unzip Asami's trouser with his teeth. Slowly in a teasing manner. When Asami's erection let loose, he almost jump back. He never got to see it up close, but it's _huge_. Has this always been inside him this whole time? He almost purr at the thought. Akihito lick the head. He tease Asami a bit by grazing his teeth lightly on the tip. To his delight, Asami looks down at him hungrily. He waste no time and work his tongue up and down the shaft, coating it with saliva. He often nibble at the foreskin which earn him a low growl from Asami. Now, Akihito is so hard it hurts. He tries to take Asami's in his mouth, but he's too big. His head bob up and down his length anyway. His tongue swirl around it like he's sucking on a good lollipop. This is what Akihito needs. His fingers gently massage Asami's ballsack and he could hear Asami growl. He occasionally grazes his teeth all over the big sex organ. He look up at Asami with mischief in his eyes. He couldn't help but shivers when Asami lick his lips hungrily. He grab Akihito's hair with both his hands and began to thrust. His huge girth hit the back of his throat and brush against his uvula. It's hard to breathe, but Akihito gladly take what's being given to him. Asami thrust one more time and come in his mouth. Akihito swallow every bit. He lick his lips in case he miss a drop or two.

"Yum." He smirks right back.

Asami is more than pleased. Akihito quickly get rid of his clothes and throw it on the floor somewhere. He's not ashamed. He's horny, okay. Asami find the brave side of the blond too endearing. Akihito straddle over Asami's lap and brought their lips together again. He snake his arms around the older male's shoulder. He stroke his fingers through the dark hair and made a mess of them. Asami did the same with hands. They roam all over Akihito's naked body. His hand occasionally brush against his erection, as if to tease him. Akihito moan in the kiss a little each time. It didn't take long for them to run out of air and break the kiss. Akihito began to take off the older male's blazer, his vest, and throw it to the side somewhere. He began to unbutton Asami's shirt. Akihito could feel the perfectly-sculpted chest and abs. And with the way his hair let loose and those greedy golden gaze locked on him, Asami look like a perfect beast. Akihito leave trails of butterfly kisses and occasional love bite all over his chest. He smirked proudly at his artwork. He saw that Asami had on a knowing smirk, as if reading his mind. He turn away in embarrassment.

"Stay still and watch," Akihito commands. Words slick with demands and need. He suck on his two fingers, coating it with thick layer of saliva. He place his slick wet fingers at his entrance and teases them a bit. He knows Asami likes that. Soon enough, Asami is hard again. Akihito push his fingers in and began to stretch himself wide. He wince a bit. He never take his eyes off Asami as he pleasure himself. Then he accidentally touch the spot that made him see white.

"Mnnh…!" He moans.

The blond occasionally touches the same spot again just to tempt Asami. When he mewl like that, something in Asami snaps each time. They both know that Asami is itching to touch him all over, but he's holding back. No matter, he'll know sooner or later. Akihito slipped out his fingers and align Asami's erection at his entrance. He let the tip of Asami's erection feel the wetness of his cave of treasures. Asami glares at the mischievous blond. Akihito only smirks back. Then he slip all the way down to the hilt. Akihito mouth automatically open at the sensation. He's being filled so good. His breathless moans only entice Asami all the more. Their burning flames became wild fire in an instant.

"Oh god, Asami, you're friggin huge..!"

Asami smirks at the sight of his kitten in action. As much as he would like to slam in the poor boy's ass with everything he has, he prefer to watch a good show (for now). He watch as Akihito slide up to the tip and slam himself back down to the hilt. He winced a bit (considering the size). This time, he slide up and went down a bit slower. There's no rush. He want to make Asami want him. The pain subside and the pleasure cave in. Each thrust is painfully slow. Akihito wants to see the man in front of him lose his usual composure. Asami simply watch. He watch as Akihito throw his head back when he brush against that spot that made him see colors. Akihito hit that same spot again on purpose. The pleasure that rack up throughout his body is unreal. His body is experiencing spasm and his hole is twitching in need.

"Asami! Ah! T-Touch me." He tempts with his breathless moans.

But Asami refused to. He wouldn't mind being defeated by such a tempting body, but where is the fun in it if he submit so easily. Asami pinch Akihito's nipples, twisting them, and often tease them with his tongue. They turn hard as stone. This only made Akihito's hole twitch obscenely. Akihito slide up and down Asami's shaft with incredible speed. Asami could barely hold back when Akihito squeeze around him so much.

"Touch me, Asami..! Hurry..!" He begs.

Akihito grab Asami's hand and guide it to his chest and body. He made Asami feel how hot and hard he is. His needs and wants. The hunger in those golden orbs are flaring.

"Asami, please…! I need you..!"

Then Asami let his inner beast loose. The heat is building up on them both. It's too much. He grab Akihito's slender hip and start pounding into him like a wild animal. Akihito's hip seemingly follow. The rhythm, friction, and the heat is too intense. Their senses heighten. Their lips made contact again. They would bite and nibble at each other. Even airless, they wouldn't let go. This pleasure is too overwhelming. Asami repeatedly assault the spot that made Akihito see white. This time, though, he sees rainbow and shooting stars at the same time.

"Ugh..! Ah.!! Asami, slow down..! I'm not going to last at this rate," he says, letting go of Asami's lips.

However, those words were soon forgotten when pleasure cave in like a tsunami. Their moans and groans went live. The guards outside could probably hear them, but who cares. They let it all out anyway. Asami thrust into Akihito with the speed of light. Until they both fell over the edge.

"Asami..! I'm-I'm coming…!

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

"What the heck." Akihito groans.

It's totally annoying. It took him a whole week to find this Kagawa Daisuke's whereabouts and now he lost him. Sakazaki's information were not of much help. Kabukicho is big. The guy is hard to track and even harder to follow. Akihito spend the last week doing nothing but search around the district. He barely got enough sleep. He would wake up before dawn and sniff out any potential information-seller. He spend an entire month of grocery money on those few pieces of information too. It did get him somewhere so he's not going to complain. But it's damn expensive. Forget the next big cash. He might die of hunger at this rate. Kagawa Daisuke got this charming smile. Despite the scar on his cheek, the guy look like he belong somewhere else than Kabukicho. Akihito had follow him without much problem until he turn a small corner. When he look, the guy disappears.

Akihito was in a panic. Then he saw a building from across the street with a ladder attached to the side. That's when it clicked to him. Akihito dash for the ladder and climb up to the roof. This way, he can see everything below. Smart, right? Akihito check from all four side. Then he spot Kagawa Daisuke in a small alleyway a building away. How he get there so fast? Akihito have no answer to that. Thankfully, he brought his binocular. He purchased this baby just for this occasion. For a while, he couldn't see what is going on since it's dark out already. The guy just keep walking straight.

"At this rate, I'll fuckin die if he doesn't stop. What the heck," he complains to no one in particular.

He got a hunch the guy already know he's being tailed, but Akihito is confident in his disguise. He dressed like a college student. Backpack, that nonchalant and happy-go-lucky attitude, crappy clothes. Besides, he look like an 18 year old. No one who suspect a kid like him to be the one doing the stalking, right? Students are young and they do reckless things. Then he sees him walks into another alleyway further down. Akihito quickly hop onto another roof adjacent to this one. He could see him meeting up with man who face he couldn't see. The two walks away. Akihito jump onto the next roof to follow. The two step into a small ramen shop which is way too shabby. There are two more men in suit guarding outside. In fact, it's perfect for them because no one would suspect that that would be the place to negotiate millions of dollars drug deal. At this point, there's nothing he could see from the outside. Akihito sit down on the floor. He made sure that there are no surveillance cameras around before taking out his laptop. He plug in headphone and turn the volume all the way up. A few hours back, Akihito purposely bump into Kagawa Daisuke and place a tiny bug on the collar of his jacket. Then he pretended to be scared when he saw his scar and scurried away. Surprisingly enough, no one noticed. He had Shuji made it specifically for this scoop. Shuji's makeshift bug is very tiny in size. Though it still allow him to listen clearly even if he and Kagawa Daisuke are a few miles apart. Besides, it's resilient to most jamming system. Just the way he likes it. Akihito takes out a bag of chip and began to stuff his face. He hadn't eaten the whole day. Who can he blame? He decide to follow his dreams and pick a job that really doesn't pay well. Akihito have his binocular in hand at all times and listen intently to their conversations.

"Kagawa, you were being tailed?" A gruff voice asks.

"Yes," he says. Akihito gasp. So the guy knew.

"Do you know who?"

"No, sir. But he have been following me for a few days now. He's good. Even I haven't been able to catch a glimpse of him."

Akihito grin proudly to himself. Even though he's being praised by a potential enemy, it still feels damn good. See, Asami? He can do it too.

"Is he still following you?"

"I believe I lost him, sir."

"That's good. But you still need to find him. We cannot risk being found, do you understand, Kagawa? He might be a spy for somebody else. We cannot let our plans go to ruin by your careless mistake," he says in a dark tone.

Akihito's blood runs cold at the man's words. They intend on hunting him down. Not good. He's being considered a threat to their plans. Wait what plans? They think he's a spy? What the hell. But he won't be driven away so easily by a threat like that. He's got money to make. Besides, he wants to know what their plans are.

"Of course."

"I assume you've made contact with Fei Long, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Whoever this guy Kagawa Daisuke is talking to, he seems very important. Addressing him as 'sir' and respond to him with so much politeness. Reminds him of Asami and Kirishima. Or rather gorilla face is always so uptight about honorifics. It's stifling to say the least. Then who is this guy? It's for certain he's not Fei Long.

"Let's discuss the deal. I don't have much time," the man says.

"Of course, Koizumi-sama."

Akihito let out a gasp of surprise. Koizumi Ichirou? The leader of Koizumi's gang? Which means...oh shit. He should be scared, but he's not. Or rather, he's excited. His heart is beating so fast. He might be the one taking down Koizumi Ichirou with this scoop.

"So, what is Fei Long's answer? I hope he's not making it anymore complicated for me. We're in a delicate situation as it is."

"Sir, he agreed to your condition. The exchange can take place next week. As for a place, he'll let you decide on it too."

"Tch, damn that Fei Long. He thinks he's some big shot now. He's ordering me around and he's been giving me a hard time. Now what? Fine, we'll do the deal at Hirojima Bay. Friday, 3 a.m. sharp. If he doesn't show up on time, the deal is off, got it, Kagawa?" He says in a dark tone.

"Yes, sir."

Akihito takes out another bag of chip and stuff his face full with it. What can he do? This is stressing him out for a very good reason. Hirojima Bay is a currently a territory that belongs to Asami Ryuichi. It's a little outside of Tokyo. How he know that? That's not a secret. Everyone who's part of the underworld knows. People who work in his field knows too. It's a simple fact. But still, what the hell are they doing by going through with the exchange at a Crime Lord's territory? And without his permission? This is their plans? It's stupid. This is basically asking for a war. _A friggin war_. Tons of people will die on both sides. The thought that Asami might get caught in their ridiculous plan terrify him. He knew Asami is not easy to get rid of, but still. Does Koizumi Ichirou and Fei Long have a death wish? This is going to get ugly. He's on his third bag of chips already.

"Is Fei Long in Japan yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is he? I want to speak with him personally. Sending his subordinate to negotiate a deal is a little rude, wouldn't you think?"

"I apologized on his behalf. But I'm afraid I can't tell you, sir. Boss wouldn't be pleased."

"Tch. Whatever. But I have a message for him. Tell him that after the deal goes through, I hope he keeps his promise. That was the condition anyway. Damn Asami is getting cocky nowadays. He walks around flaunting his success. Tch. If we can establish a trade route between China and Japan, money will flow in like water. Then the Asami empire will fall at my feet," he says, a little too proud.

Akihito rolled his eyes. This old man is really getting under his skin every time he open his mouth. Talking about Asami like that. That's his boyfriend the old man is badmouthing. Boyfriend? Akihito blush a little.

"Of course, Koizumi-sama. I will give him your message."

Still, this guy really have some serious grudge against Asami. But it's pretty reckless of him to do something so ridiculous. The exchange is just for show. Now he that he knows why the old bastard pick Hirojima Bay, it's time to do something nice for Asami. Since the sly old fox is challenging Asami head on, he figured he'll help. He click the speed dial button on his phone. Yes, his speed dial is Asami.

"Asami," he says on the other line.

"Asami!"

"Akihito?"

"Yes, it's me! I have something very very important to tell you," he says in a whisper.

Akihito looks around one more time just in case. He's still within range of the enemy, after all. Then he sees that the guards haven't notice him.

"I'm busy. What is it?"

"It won't take long. Hear me out, for God's sake," he says, annoyed. Here he is trying to help this unappreciative bastard.

"Fine."

Akihito just rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. I'll just send it to your email instead. It's too risky to talk about it over the phone."

Asami raised an eyebrow at this. Akihito click a few buttons here and there on his laptop. He swipe his mouse back and forth a few times. He cut off the first few seconds of the recording just in case. Akihito don't feel like dealing with Asami if he finds out that he has been tailing them. Job or not. He's not about to get his ass handed to him by Asami again. And he send it to Asami's email.

"I see it. What is it, kitten?" He asks with interest.

Akihito makes a face. "Will you just stop with the kitten thing, you pervert? I'm a man, okay. Anyway, just check it out real quick. And you're welcome in advance. Don't ask how I got it cus I won't tell you," and he end the call.

Akihito tuck the phone in his pocket and sighs. The things he'll do for this man.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Contract 9: Hours Of Abyss 3**

Kagawa Daisuke walks into a five star hotel. Akihito stay put behind the bushes and trees nearby instead. It'll blow up his cover if he follow him inside. Besides, he dressed too casually. He couldn't possibly risks that. The exchange is in 3 days. Asami hadn't call at all to talk ever since he sent him the audio clip. Well, whatever. Given his connections, he knows Asami will figure something out. He take out his laptop, plug in his earphone, and turn the volume all the way up. Binocular in hand too. He brought out a bunch of snacks just in case he might end up staying here for awhile longer than expected (it's still 5 in the afternoon). Hopefully, the bug still works and they haven't noticed it yet. Akihito listen intently as Kagawa Daisuke greeted a few people with small talks. Akihito check the hotel windows with his binocular. So far, no Kagawa Daisuke or anyone suspicious in sight.

"Hello, Kagawa," he hear a man says.

Akihito noted that voice has a little accent to it. Certainly not a Japanese native. Smooth and a bit feminine too. But definitely a man's voice.

"Hello, Boss."

Boss? Akihito heard that right, right? Then the guy Kagawa is speaking with is Liu Fei Long. He never expected to listen in on them so quick.

"Have you been well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. How did the negotiation with that Koizumi goes?"

"He agreed, sir. The place will be Hirojima Bay. 3 a.m. sharp. He asks that you be on time, boss."

"That Koizumi, ordering me around? He's getting cocky. I believe Hirojima Bay is Asami Ryuichi's territory, is it not? Any particular reason why he chose this place?"

"He didn't say, boss."

"Hm. Did he asked about anything else?"

"Yes. He asked about your whereabouts."

"Did you tell him?" Fei Long queries.

Akihito thought how nice it would be if there is a camera being installed in the tiny bug. He wants to see what is going on in there. Simply listening to their conversations is plain boring. Yeah, he'll ask Shuji to add a camera next time.

"No, sir."

"Good. If he knows, he'll take the opportunity to send his men to kill me. He's a fickle old man, that Koizumi. He still got a grudge against us for killing his precious little girl. Nothing I couldn't handle, but I prefer less hassle before the exchange."

"He's got a message for you, sir," Kagawa says.

"Go on."

"He hope that you'll keep your promise about establishing a trade route between Japan and China. He wants to take down Asami Ryuichi."

" _The_ Asami Ryuichi? He'll die failing. Asami doesn't tolerate anyone touching his empire. Now, I see why he pick Hirojima Bay for the exchange." Akihito heard Fei Long laughs heartily.

"Why, sir, if I may asks?"

Fei Long sighs. "Hirojima Bay is Asami's territory. He's trying to challenge Asami. That old fool. His pettiness will cause us trouble. Not only he'll die, he's trying to drag us into the mess. If he can't get what he wants, he want to at least make sure that we don't get it either. The old bastard. No matter, I'll deal with him after the exchange."

"But, sir."

"What is it, Kagawa?"

"What if the exchange doesn't go through as planned?"

"Well, aren't you talkative today, Kagawa?" His voice full of mirth. "If the exchange doesn't go through then the deal is off. We will go back to Hong Kong and let the sly old fox handle Asami's wrath. I can always find another way to establish the trading route. Koizumi Ichirou is just one of the few options."

Akihito stuff his face full with pocky this time. He's got hunch that Koizumi Ichirou is plotting to start a war against Asami, but for Fei Long to actually confirm it is not good for his little heart. Now that he knows that Fei Long wants no part in the old man's scheme, he's relieved. One less thing to worry about. No one smart enough wants to be part of a reckless war. One-sided or not. Besides, the old fool dig his grave a little too early. Akihito save the audio clip in his hard drive. He's not sure if he wants to let Asami knows about it yet. Then his mind drifted somewhere else. Asami got everything; from good genes to money and power. It's not like he needs him to find information for him. He's got all the resources so he could get his hands on anything. It's been a few months since they met and Asami only show his romantic side once. It was during their picnic date which ended up sour because of some stupid rain. Akihito is never a person for flowers, candles, and all that crap, but Asami brings out that desire in him. Oh man, how depressing. He got to focus here. He's in the middle of a job right now.

"By the way, Kagawa, I heard you were being followed. That was reckless of you."

Akihito almost spit out the water he's drinking.

Now, they're talking about him.

"Yes, boss. My apologies."

"Do you know who?"

"No, sir, but he's fast on his feet."

"Is he still following you?"

"No, sir. I believe I lost him a while back."

"Good. Next time, get rid of him. We have no need for nosy pest," he says in a dark tone.

Akihito shivers at the threat. Fei Long's words send chills down his spine. He's definitely much scarier than Koizumi Ichirou. Besides, Fei Long is being serious. He'll be dog food if they ever catch him. Akihito just sit there and sulk. Where is Asami at a time like this? Then he heard his phone vibrates and see that the caller ID is Asami.

"Asami, what do you want?" He asks, annoyed. Asami hadn't call him in days. Now, he wants to talk? Fat chance.

"Where did you get the recording, Akihito?"

Yeah, should've seen that coming. Akihito just rolled his eyes. "I told you don't ask me that. I'm not going to tell you. You'll ruin it for me."

"Akihito," he says in a dark tone.

"Don't 'Akihito' me. I'm not scared of you, Asami. Try all you want, I still won't tell you."

"Then I'll just have to force it out of you," he says.

"What the heck. You can't do that. That's against the rule, Asami. A crime, you hear? You can't just go around forcing people-"

"I can and I will."

"God, you're so annoying. You friggin sadist. I hate you."

"Kirishima will pick you up in a few minutes. Wait there," he says sternly.

"As if! Catch me if you can," and he hangs up.

Akihito put everything back into his backpack and make a run for it. He knew Asami wasn't kidding when he says he will force the answers out of him. He like sex, okay. Sex with Asami is always earth-shattering, but he's not about to let his ass get handed to him by Asami. At this rate, Asami will fuck him to death until he gets what he wants. Akihito run through the small forest of trees and bushes and made it to an intersection. He dash across the street while the light was turning red. He almost got hit by a truck too, but Akihito got reflexes like a cat. He turn the corner and race to a smaller road with less people. He's running as fast as he can. He got a scoop to go after. He almost bump into a few people when made another left turn. Akihito quickly make way through an alleyway and into another street. One with no people. That's when a car stops in front of him. Akihito recognized it right away. Kirishima gets out of the car and walk towards him.

"I've come to pick you up, Takaba," Kirishima says.

"I'm not going," he says stubbornly.

"Asami-sama insists," he says.

Akihito didn't bother to stay and listen. He turn to run again. Kirishima began to run after him.

"Masai, bring the car around on the other side." Kirishima orders the driver.

He nods and drive the opposite direction. Kirishima saw that Akihito turn the corner and quickly follows. He's not far behind. That's when another black car stops in front of them. Two men in all black attire and mask comes up and grab Akihito. They haul him into the car and quickly drives away. He draw his gun and fire at the wheels, but missed. Kirishima cursed himself for being so careless. That's when Masai drive the car around and Kirishima quickly gets in the passenger seat.

"Follow that car," he says.

"Yes, sir."

While Masai does the driving, Kirishima roll down the window and began firing. He aims for the wheels in particular. He sees Akihito in the back seat putting up a fight with his kidnappers as they began to tie him up with ropes. The men weren't very gentle with the blond either. They slap him around for a bit. Akihito looks back at Kirishima, his eyes were pleading for help.

"Speed the fuck up!" He told Masai.

They were both stunned. Kirishima never use such language in front of his subordinate before. He never loses his composure. But this is Akihito that's being taken. Nevertheless, Masai speed up like he was told to. Once they're close enough in distance, Kirishima began to open fire again. The man to Akihito's right hold him in a tight grip. The man to Akihito's left pull down the window and began to fire at him too. Kirishima duck for cover. Akihito noticed this. He headbutt the guy to his right hard enough for him to passed out. His hands may be tied up, but it's not totally useless. He put his arms around the man's neck and squeeze them, blocking his airway. The man drop his gun while he gasp for air. Kirishima use this moment of distraction to aim for the man's head. Akihito duck in time. Kirishima did a clean head shot through the glass. The driver speed up in panic, but Kirishima was able to fire at the wheels successfully. It deflate. The driver loses control of the wheels and the car topple over. It crashed into a giant lamppost and the glass shatters about. Kirishima winced a bit. He might overdid that one. Masai stop the car and both quickly run over to the wreckage of a car, still armed.

"Takaba, are you okay?" Kirishima asks. When he hear no reply, he began to worry. "Takaba! Answer me, dammit."

A hand reach out from under the rubbles. Akihito coughs. "I'm alive and kicking. Help me out."

Kirishima is relieved. If the boy isn't okay then he wouldn't know how to explain this to his boss. Kirishima tuck his gun back in his suit and pull Akihito out slowly. He made sure to avoid the shards of broken glasses. Akihito is okay thanks to the two bodies besides him that act as a cushion. He stumbled a little when he stands though. Akihito had to hold onto Kirishima for extra support. The impact made him really dizzy. Kirishima checks him all over. Like a mother hen. He made Akihito turn around a few times to take a look for any major injuries. So far? None.

"I'm okay now. Thank you, Kirishima," he says to him with a small smile.

He doesn't call him 'gorilla face' anymore. Akihito figured that's the least he could do. After all, Kirishima did save him. Thankfully, he only got a few small cuts on his face and arms. They can assumed there's nothing fatal for now. Or the boss will kill them otherwise.

"He's still alive, the driver. Somewhere in that mess," Akihito says weakly.

"Find him," Kirishima says to Masai.

Masai nods. With a gun in hand, he carefully kneel and look under the rubbles. He sees the driver unconscious and bleeding. But still breathing somewhat. Since the car is upside down, he had to spend more time pulling the man out with care. He can't afford to injure him any further. He's might be a valuable informant. Masai walks to the trunk of their car and take out a few things. He walks back to where the unconscious man is. He taped up his mouth and tied both his hands and legs with ropes. This is a gift for the boss. He would definitely be pleased.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

They're in a large warehouse outside the city. Kirishima stand aside as he observes his boss interrogates his lover's kidnapper. Asami would ask questions. When the man refused to give him answers, he had Suoh whipped the man with a heavy duty leather whip each time. Then Asami would ask questions again. The results were the same for last hour. Akihito stand aside and watch too. His face unreadable. Akihito was supposed to go in for a check up, but he begged to stay. Asami had given him permission. So he ended up being bandaged up by Kirishima. Kirishima was perplexed. He is wanted to ask why Akihito wanted to stay so bad, but made no comment. Seeing the usually hyper-active photographer so reserved is weird for Kirishima.

"I'll never tell you bastards. I don't care what you do to me. I'll never say a word," he spat.

"I wonder if your loyalty is supposed to mean something," Asami says.

Suoh take the man's shoes off. He began to peel the man's toenails of his right foot using a plier. One by one. Suoh is not being gentle either. But he did it in a slow manner so that the man would be able to feel it. The man howl and a few tears escaped his eyes. He could feel the raw pain of having his toenails being pulled out. This is by far the worst torture he'd ever faced. Then Masai would squeeze lemon on each bloody toes. As soon as Suoh finished peeling one, he would squeeze fresh lemon juice on it. This way, the pain multiplied tenfold. The man screams with all his might. His toes burns so bad. Kirishima almost flinch at the horrible sound. He look over to Akihito whose face is absent of any sympathy.

"Who is your boss?"

"Fuck you."

Asami has this sinister smirk on his face. "Suoh."

Suoh began to do the same with the other foot. He began to peel each toenail with a plier. Masai would squeeze a larger amount of lemon juice on each freshly-peeled toe. The man let his screams fill the warehouse once again.

"Are you at your limits yet?"

"You don't scare me," the man says and spit at Asami's face.

Asami's men find this very offending. They draw their guns on the man in the center. Asami merely chuckles. He is way too calm for a man being spit at. Kirishima hands him a piece of napkin and wipe the spit off his cheek. Then Akihito stomp past them. He suddenly grab the napkin from Asami's hand and Kirishima's gun. Akihito is more than angry. His eyes flare dangerously at his kidnapper. He crumple the napkin in his hand and shove them down the man's throat. A little too harshly. The man gasp desperately for air. His airway is being crushed by a kid.

"You better fuckin swallow it," he says.

The man bite Akihito's fingers who backs away from the attack. He spit out the napkin and glares at Akihito. Once again, Asami's men is ready to pull the trigger. They also find that act against their boss's lover very offending. Akihito simply walks over to man and lands a hard punch on his face. His nose broken and bloody. He lands another to his left cheek and send a tooth flying. The man didn't back down though. He spit on Akihito's face this time. Kirishima in the back silently gasp when he see Asami scowl. A dangerous gleam in his eyes. Akihito wipes the spit with the back of his hand and looks at it with disdain. He grab his kidnapper's hair and pull it back harshly. The man winced loudly. The blond use this chance to shove the tip of the gun into his bloody mouth. His finger on trigger. The man looks so terrified he might actually pee his pant. He knows that in that moment the kid is most dangerous one in the warehouse. Akihito got this crazy looks in his eyes.

"You spit on _my_ man. He might let you get away with it, but _I_ won't," he says in a dark tone.

Asami smirks at his kitten's display of anger for his sake. It's quite endearing and even more erotic than usual. Asami's men thought the opposite though. Kirishima is just confused. Where the hell did the usual Takaba go? Akihito pull the gun out of his mouth. He look at his kidnapper with distaste.

"Now what do you say?" He asks.

The man glares at Akihito, but he is meet with a gun placed on his genital instead. Akihito grind against it harshly. The man groan out in pain which soon turn into whimpers. Asami cues for his men to put their guns away and enjoy the show. He watch as Akihito's perky little ass sway. If it weren't for the situation at hand, he would ram into Akihito in front of his men. Kirishima wrinkles his nose at the sight of his gun being used incorrectly like _that_.

"There won't be a next time. What do you say?" He warns.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Louder. Say 'I'm very sorry, Asami-sama'."

"I'm very sorry, Asami-sama," he lets out a small whimper.

Asami chuckles as he watch a grown man being trained to apologize like a dog. His Akihito is perfect for him. The blond grind the gun harder against the man's genital. It hurts so bad he could only let out whimpers. Kirishima makes a face at the sight of _his_ gun being grind against a man's private parts. Asami didn't missed the look on his secretary's face.

"You will answer every questions I asks."

"O-Okay."

"Who hired you?"

"A-A foreigner."

"Name," Akihito says in a dark tone.

"He calls himself J. I don't know his real name. He never show us his face…"

"What were your orders?"

The man gulps audibly. "J said to capture you and bring you to the warehouse."

"Where is it?"

"One by the harbor. That's where we usually meet up."

" _Why_?"

"He doesn't say. We asked him, but he never told us…"

"How long have you taken orders from him?"

"About two months. J-J hired us to tail you for a while and capture you when given the opportunity…" he says nervously.

"You're not telling me something," Akihito finally says.

Asami raised an eyebrow. Asami's men give each other a look. What is he talking about? Akihito didn't bother to offer an explanation to the others. His kidnapper gulps. He's more than nervous. This kid reads him like an open book even though he's a professional liar. How the hell does the kid knows he's hiding something? Akihito smirk at the horror-stricken expression on the man's face.

"You're a good liar, I know," he began. "Even Asami would've believe you. But I don't. Your heart, they're beating loudly against your chest, you're sweating, your thoughts are disorganized. A professional liar on his deathbed is like an open book."

"H-How do you know?"

"I don't. That was just to trip you off. And it works. Now that I know. What are you hiding?" He asks with a cunning smile.

"J is a member of the Koizumi gang."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Contract 10: Hours Of Abyss 4**

"Gotcha." Akihito zooms in on his target with his camera.

He's currently following Kagawa Daisuke to a giant warehouse by a river. There are over twenty men in black and armed with guns guarding the entrance and all around. It's 3 in the morning so none of their faces were clear enough for him to see. The last three days had been tough. He's still sore from being fucked him into oblivion by Asami day in and night out. He almost lost track of Kagawa Daisuke at one point. Right now, he's outside the warehouse by Hirojima Bay. Akihito stay behind a forest of bushes and trees many meters away. He couldn't get any closer than this. Then a black car stop at the entrance. The guards are alert and pull out their weapons in case of emergency. The door open to reveal an old man somewhere in his 50's. Akihito grab his binocular and observes from behind the thick layer of bushes. It's Koizumi Ichirou. He could barely hear what they're saying, but he catch on to a word or two. Kagawa Daisuke walks out of the warehouse and give him a warm welcome. Even a drug deal is this uptight. Definitely not his style. Akihito keep trying to move closer to get a clear picture. He wants a closer view.

"Takaba, don't you think this is close enough?" Suoh asks.

The blond glares at him, but refused to say anything back. He's too mad. Asami made Akihito share with him every single details about the scoop (save for the Sakazaki thing though). Then he refused to let him finish his job. But Akihito persist; he begged and pleaded until the man gave in. Asami set up a condition, saying that he have to take Suoh along with him. That was total bullshit. He's being babysit like a little kid even though he's a grown up man. That's quite an insult. Akihito creeps closer until Suoh grab him by the collar of his hoodie.

"What do you want?" He says, a bit annoyed.

"This is close enough," he says sternly.

"To hell with it. I want to get closer. Let me go."

"I'm afraid this is close enough. Take what you can from here," he says. He had gotten used to the blond's tantrum the last few months.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Boss's order."

"Tch."

There goes his good mood. He hates it when Suoh, Kirishima, and the others are like this. Their undying loyalty annoys him to no end. It wasn't even that. They worship Asami and his words too much and there's a limit to that. But Akihito being Akihito, he never listen. He tread further in. If he can't get a good angle for a shot, his effort until now will be for nothing. Besides, he needs to know the face of the one who ordered his kidnapping. Then another five black cars with no license plates stop in front of the warehouse. The door open to reveal a man with long hair in black suit and his men in black (Akihito counted that there are over twenty of them). Kagawa Daisuke comes out to greet him and they went inside. Now that both parties are here, most guards went inside with them. Only three guards are left to guard the entrance. Akihito sees a small opening a few feet high on one side of the warehouse and a few boxes are stacked up on the ground below. A great plan comes to mind.

"Suoh, don't stop me," he says.

That's when Akihito run from his hiding spot in the bushes and dash for the warehouse a few meters away. Thankfully, none of the guards noticed him. Suoh runs after him just as quick. Then he smack Akihito hard on the head.

"What were you doing? We could've been seen," he says sternly.

Akihito glares. "What are you, my mother? I came here to get the scoop so I'm not going to sit behind some trees and hide. That's unprofessional."

"Asami-sama said to not get into trouble."

Akihito just rolled his eyes at Suoh's arguing statement. "Oh please. Just watch out for me, will ya? Thanks."

He carefully climbs the stack of boxes and balance himself on top. Akihito peek in and see Fei Long and Koizumi Ichirou shaking hands. Their men stand behind them, stiff and alert. It's too intense. There's a large cargo box behind Koizumi Ichirou guarded tightly by his men. One of Fei Long's men hold a large suitcase in hand. Akihito take out his mini camera and start snapping a few pictures. He almost forgot to turn off the flash too. Mini camera are safer to use in this situation. Large cameras have better photo quality, but with such a heavy thing on him he won't be able to run fast enough if he happens to get involved in troubles. But then the pictures didn't turn out the way he wanted. He couldn't see the faces without flash. But it will give them away if he use flash. Akihito just take what he can for now. He look around for a certain foreigner in the crowd of the Koizumi gang, but there were none. Akihito climb down slowly.

"Hey, Suoh. There are no foreigner anywhere in there. Are you sure he's a member of the Koizumi gang?" He asks the giant.

"Yes. Kirishima checked twice. The man known as J is definitely affiliated with the Koizumi gang. Besides, you found out from one of his underlings yourself," he says coolly.

"No need to get snarky with me. I was just asking."

"I was simply answering your question. No sarcasm needed."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

He began to climb back onto the stacks of boxes, but loses his footing. Suoh sees this and quickly drop his gun to dash over for the falling blond. Akihito stumbled back a bit and fell into Suoh's arms safely. Suoh let out a exasperated sigh.

"Oh my god, Suoh. I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to-"

"Quiet," he quickly shush.

"Sorry and thanks."

"It would be really unpleasant if you cause anymore sound. We do not want their attention on us. It's troublesome," he says, annoyed.

Akihito just pout. He already apologized twice and Suoh simply brushed him off. Asami's men are all insensitive like him. They're birds of a flock. Akihito jump out of Suoh's arms, not wanting to sour the mood too much. He walks over to the boxes and readjust them so that it's nice and balanced. He check his camera first before climbing onto the boxes again. Thank god they're still okay and working. That's when the boxes gave out and Akihito fell down with it. The loud sound alert the three guards by the entrance.

"What's that sound?"

"I don't know."

"You two go check it out, I'll stay here and watch."

"Okay."

The two guards quickly draw their guns. They carefully walk to the corner and turn to see that there are just boxes left unorganized by the wall of the warehouse. Seeing this, they relaxed their guards a bit.

"Probably just a cat," one says.

"We should do a recheck just in case," another says.

Akihito and Suoh peek from behind another corner of the warehouse. As soon as they heard that the guards are coming, they made a run for it. It was a really close call. Then the two guards walk closer to their hiding spot, unaware of the two people in the shadow. Suoh is armed and ready.

"Hey, Suoh, I have an idea," the blond whispers to Suoh. "We should…."

The men were totally caught by surprise. Suoh suddenly appear behind one of them and engage him in an armlock. The man drop his gun and gasp desperately for air. His face is apple red. The other man was ready to fire at Suoh until Akihito comes up from behind and strangle the man's neck with his flannel. The man drop his gun and claw at the flannel around his neck. The two silently chokes for air until they both collapsed. Suoh and Akihito quickly drags both of them into the bushes. Akihito strips the smaller man of his suit, leaving him in his boxer. Akihito strips himself down to his boxer and hands his clothes over to Suoh.

"Put them in my backpack for me. Thanks," he says.

Suoh makes a face, but did as he was told. Akihito put the suit on and brush any excess wrinkles away. It's a little bit big on him, but it still fit somehow. Coincidentally enough, he brought a hat with him today.

"Hey, everything's alright over there?" The guard by the entrance asks.

Akihito (in his disguise) walks over to where he is, keeping his head low. "Yeah, everything is good."

"Where you get the hat?"

"Oh, I found it by the bushes and I took a liking to it," he says.

"You got some weird taste, kid."

"Haha, guess so."

"Where is Yuta?" The guard asks.

"Who? Oh, him? He's checking around a bit more just in case. He told me to tell you that," Akihito says nervously.

"Hm, okay. Hey, Yun, I been meaning to ask. Are you sick or something? Your voice sounded a little higher than-"

The man didn't even get to finish his sentence when Akihito kicks him hard in the stomach. He stumbled a bit. Before he can drop his gun or make a sound to alert the people inside the warehouse, Akihito grab his gun and knock him out with it. That was too easy. Suoh comes out of the bushes and help Akihito drag the body over to where the other two is. They're simply unconscious.

"That's the craziest shit you've ever pulled," Suoh says, a bit annoyed.

"Hey, don't complain. It worked so that's that." Akihito shrugs.

"And if it didn't?"

Akihito rolled his eyes for the third time the past hour. "Stop thinking about that. It worked, okay? You're such a party pooper."

"Fine, but we should kill these guys just in case they wake up and make a ruckus," Suoh casually says.

"Suoh!"

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Suoh, on one knee, grunted when Akihito put all of his weight on his shoulder. The blond may not be that heavy, but he's not light either. Akihito whose shoes is off stand on top of Suoh's shoulder, not particularly gentle with his steps either. The giant refused to let him stand on the boxes, afraid it would catch more attention than necessary. Since the blond refused to leave it at that, this is the only option left. Akihito brings out his binocular when watching the exchange. He'd missed out on the most part of their conversations and refused to miss out on more. But nothing happens for a moment. The two mafias just engaged each other in a long staring contest. Definitely weird. Then Fei Long's guard step up to front and open the suitcase, revealing millions of dollars in real cash. Koizumi Ichirou had one of his men step up and check through each bundle of cash thoroughly, in case of counterfeit. The guard nodded in confirmation and step back to his post. They then proceed with caution. Koizumi Ichirou's men push the large cargo box upfront and open to reveal countless bags of neatly-packaged powder and greenish-looking leaves. Akihito wonder if one of them is marijuana or something. He seen a lot of those in almost every illegal trade he managed to scoop up and escaped alive. Fei Long have his men confirm its authenticity. Just as they are about to go through with the last part of the exchange, the door open and someone began to open fire at them, particularly for the crowd on Koizumi Ichirou's side. It totally caught them by surprise. Some of the guards were hit and quickly stumbled in their steps. Fei Long and Ichirou Koizumi take cover behind empty cargo boxes that's been left behind in the warehouse. They draw their guns and fire at the intruders by the entrance. Akihito gasp when he sees Kirishima and others had been the culprit behind the open fire.

"Oh my god, Suoh, what the heck is happening? Why is Kirishima shooting them?" He asks the giant under him.

Suoh grunted at the slight shift of weight on his aching shoulder. He's totally aware of what's happening inside. He draw out his gun, fully load them with bullets, and ready to pull trigger at any given moment. "This is the reason why Asami-sama had me tagged along with you. He wants me to make sure you won't try and get yourself killed. Besides, it would be troublesome for the boss if the exchange go through successfully," he says.

Akihito let out a gasp of horror at the giant's confession. "So he just comes out of nowhere and planned to have his men kill them?"

"Precisely."

"What the heck."

"Koizumi Ichirou would never back down even if Asami-sama were to _verbally_ confront him. Fei Long is another matter entirely," he says coolly.

"I get that Koizumi Ichirou is a stubborn old mule, but why you gotta kill him?"

"It's because he _is_ stubborn."

"Then what about Fei Long? Are you guys going to kill him too?" Akihito asks. He keep a firm eye on the scene that unfold in front of him. Kirishima and the rest of the men is creeping in on a particular crowd behind a tower of cargo boxes further back on the left, the number of men have been reduced by half at Kirishima's hand alone in a matter of minutes.

"Boss have no interest in Fei Long. What matters to him is that the threat is disposed of."

"Then where is he?"

"He's in there."

There was a look of horror on the blond's face. "Are you serious? Is he trying to get himself killed? Why the hell do you think I gave him that stupid information about the deal to begin with? I was trying to get him out of this mess! Now look at what he's doing."

Suoh raised an eyebrow at the blond's statement. "You gave him the information? Don't worry. Boss can look after himself."

"Sure he can," Akihito says sarcastically. "Yeah, I bugged one of their men and listen in on them for over a week."

"You followed them? You crazy bastard."

"Right back at ya."

Akihito focus at the scene of bloodbath in front of him. Kirishima killed over twenty men with a clean head shot each time. The rest of the men fire to keep the others on opposite team at bay. The amount of dead bodies on the ground accumulates in numbers. Akihito could only gape his mouth wide open at seeing a real shootout for the first time in his life. He watched in horror as blood began to pool all over the ground. Akihito began to noticed that Fei Long and his men simply hides behind another tower of cargo boxes to the right and that Kirishima and the rest of the men seems to pay them no mind. Fei Long's men occasionally comes out and fire in retaliation which ends with their death. Akihito winced a bit when another guard was shot clean in the head. That's when a stray bullet fly his way and almost hit him had he not dodge it quickly enough. Akihito stagger a bit on Suoh's shoulder, but catch himself in time.

"Takaba, stay still!" He says, annoyed.

"Well sorry I was about to die from a stray bullet," he says, irritated at the giant's tone towards him.

"Just stay still for a minute, okay."

"Fine."

The blond's mind drifted back to his lover. Suoh said he's in there, but Akihito could only hoped he's not. Asami may be strong and a God in many things in life, but he's not immortal, that's for sure. The only reason he bother to emailed Asami that audio clip was to avoid this, his worst nightmare. He thought the older male would be smart and somehow resolve the issue without using violence, but here they are. Asami better be prepared for a lecture of a lifetime after this shit he just pulled. The thought of getting a scoop no longer occupies his list of priorities. His camera is long forgotten and is tucked in the pocket of his trouser. Akihito keep his eye out for Asami. But paranoia creeps in as the minutes ticked by and there's no sight of him.

"Oi Suoh. I don't see Asami in there. Are you sure he's not dead?" He asks nervously.

"He's not. Boss is a very capable man," Suoh says firmly.

"You guys sure believe in him. Don't you guys have any doubt at all? But are you sure he's even alive?" He asks again.

"We have no doubt. He's our boss for a reason," he says.

"Really? I mean, are you really _really_ sure he's-"

"Takaba, calm down. You're being paranoid," he says sternly.

"I am calm," the blond retorts.

"But you won't shut up."

"I'm worried, _stupid_ ," Akihito says, a bit annoyed.

"No, you're just paranoid. Now stop overthinking and have some faith."

"Tch."

Kirishima shoot most of the guards in various area of vital organs for a finishing blow each time. He and his men prowl closer to their target. The last few of Koizumi Ichirou's men bravely comes out of their hiding place and attempt to take out Kirishima, but Masai seemingly appear out of thin ear behind them and finish them off with the same style of a clean headshot. Asami appear behind Koizumi Ichirou with the barrel of his gun to the old fox's right temple. Koizumi Ichirou gulps audibly at the sound of gun clicking. Akihito let himself breathe for the first time at the sight of his lover standing there in the flesh. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Asami, but who could help it. There are people attempting to take him down so how could the blond stand by idly and just not worry. Then everything stilled on the spot. Koizumi Ichirou didn't dare to turn and look at the man behind him, instinctively knowing who it is. He glance to see Asami look down at him with a murderous intention and quiver at the sight. He's now a helpless old man at another's mercy. Asami said nothing and pull the trigger. Koizumi Ichirou is no more. His corpse lay indignantly on the ground for all to see; this is the price of going against Asami Ryuichi and the old fox is just one of the few examples. But it ended quickly just as it began. No one said a word. That is, until Fei Long comes out of his hiding place and draw his gun at Asami. So did the rest of the Chinese mafia members. All of Asami's men are alert once again, their guns are loaded and drawn to defend their boss. Akihito gasp at the scene in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we had a deal," Kirishima says in a dark tone.

"We agreed that you killed Koizumi Ichirou and I share none of his consequences. But I never agree to be friends or allies. Now that that's done and set, I still have things to settle with you, Asami," Fei Long respond coolly.

Asami merely chuckles at the Chinese man's statement. "How childish."

Fei Long's eyes narrows dangerously at the laughing man, his finger settled on the trigger of his gun. "What did you say?"

At this scene, Akihito jump off Suoh's shoulder and make a run for one person, forgetting that he's barefoot. His heart is pounding like crazy. Suoh reacts too late when the blond dash for the entrance of the warehouse and inside. Akihito saw that Fei Long fire at Asami and jumps in. He tackle Asami to the ground and out of harm's way. The blond's interference caught everyone by the surprise and even speechless. Everything stilled once again. Akihito lay on top of Asami unmoving. The older man then proceed to push the blond off of him when he saw blood. The color red began to seeps into the fabric of Akihito's clothing. One thing comes to mind; Akihito had taken the bullet for him.

 **A/N:** Is Aki going to die or is he going to live? Take your votes, girls! So this is the latest update. I've spent the entire week working on the last 3 chapters. So now I'm going to focus on writing the next few chapters of 'The Crime Lord The Pauper' this week. I've been stuck on the what to write and I'm trying to figure out something thrilling. But hope you guys enjoy reading and stay tune for more


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Contract 11: Hours of Abyss 5**

The first thing Akihito recognizes when he open his eyes are white ceiling of the hospital. Though the lights are dim, it only cause his head to pound even more. He sound of machines beeping ring louder with every beep. Akihito felt numb.

 _"Everything hurts...!"_ He thought as he groan.

Especially the area around his chest - there's nothing but sharp pain there. As though someone had dig into his flesh raw. Then he couldn't help but wonder why he is at a hospital or in pain. Ah, that's right, he was shot. That realization wash away the blur and he saw that standing to his right is Asami.

"A-Asami," he said with his hoarse voice.

His throat felt so dry it hurts. Akihito try to talk only to realized that he has an oxygen mask on so mouth movement was kept to a minimum. He try to take it off, but every movement cause him to writh in pain. He wince.

"Don't move," said Asami.

Akihito's eyes began to tear up. Even his groan was loud enough to surprise Asami. "My chest really h-hurts."

"Enough, don't move."

Asami gently grab ahold of Akihito's hand and caress the back of it. He comb his hand through Akihito's disheveled hair. Though he would never admit it aloud (especially to Asami), Akihito knew he had always love the feeling of Asami's big hands. It brings him comfort naturally. He eases into its warmth and the pain, too, dull. Akihito was aware that Asami is gentle with him. Though it's new and inviting to him, he knew he shouldn't get used to it.

He took the hand that stroke his hair and place it against his cheek. He lean into it with his eyes closed.

"Asami, are you angry?" He ask softly.

Asami remove his hand from Akihito's face and turn to walk towards the door. There stood Suoh and Kirishima as they emerge from the dark corner. Akihito was totally unaware their presence. Kirishima walk forward with a coat in hand and hand it to Asami for him to put on.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said before he left with Kirishima behind him.

Once again, Akihito is dumbfounded.

"He's not angry," Suoh begin, "frustrated is more like it."

"Still, he didn't have to leave like that," Akihito try not to pout, but he _does_ wear his heart on his sleeve. He shows his emotions too easily.

"That's because he has an appointment to go to. Asami-sama is a busy man, especially after the ruckus caused by Koizumi Ichirou," Suoh inform hoping his boss' lover would understand.

Of course, he wouldn't miss Suoh's implication. It was partly his fault and Akihito understood his place completely. He is in no position to make demands of Asami after the trouble he caused. Thus, he stay complacent. For now anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever-"

Before Akihito can finish his sentence, he hear shouts and punches being thrown just outside his room. Signs of struggles were obvious. This alert Suoh who grab his gun from the holster of his chest. He slowly walk toward the door and listen in.

"Hey, let me in! My friend is in there! You bastards!" The voice of a man said.

Suoh slowly crack the door open just big enough for him to stand there. In front of him is the scene of his two colleagues restraining a man no younger than 25. Souh saw how their clothes are disorganized and blood trail the men's faces (from being punched perhaps). He could conclude that the man put up a good fight against his boss' best guards. Of course, this cause him to more wary of the unexpected guest. Suoh hide his gun out of plain sight. He place his finger on the trigger (for good measure).

"And you are?" Suoh ask.

"I'm Akihito's friend. I came to visit him, but these guys won't let me in!"

"A friend?"

"Yeah, the name's Shuji. You can even ask him yourself!"

Suoh glare at the man known as Shuji with suspicion, but nevertheless turn to Akihito. "Takaba, a man goes by Shuji claims that he is your friend and is here for a visit."

"Shuji?! Don't you dare hurt him! Let him in," Akihito exclaim.

"Fine. But only for a bit."

Suoh turn to his colleague and said, "let him go."

They did as they were told, but they weren't being gentle either and push him away. Suoh place the hand that has the gun behind his back and open the door wider to let Akihito's guest in. Shuji glare at him before making a beeline for his friend. Suoh was unfazed. He closed the door and stay on watch from afar.

Shuji gently tackle his friend with a hug. "Akihito, you idiot! Don't you know how to make a phone call? You didn't show up to work for days so I thought you were dead...!"

Akihito hugs him back though it was an awkward one given how he was unable to get up. "Sorry for worrying you. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

They way Akihito is so laid back about his own situation makes him all the more vexed. But he couldn't hit a patient, now could he?

"But seriously, how you get hurt so bad?"

"Well, y'know when on a job, anything could happen..."

Akihito glance at Suoh as if to ask for privacy, but he simply shake his head no. Honestly, it wasn't an answer that Akihito hadn't expected. But he did try.

"You're really something else."

Shuji then lean in to whisper, "by the way, who are those men? They're very disagreeable people. Are they holding you hostage?"

"No, of course not. These men are...er...working for an associate of mine," he lie.

But how could he tell his friend that he's the lover of Japan's most notorious underworld figure? Not only that, the men that Shuji is referring to are Asami Ryuichi's men. They're also his temporary bodyguards. How the hell would he explain that to him? Even if he could, that'll put Shuji in danger for knowing alone. So he rather keep him in the dark.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. You don't have to worry. See? I'm fine."

"You're fine _now_. But what would happen if you get shot again?"

Suoh perk up at Shuji's question. After all, he has been listening closely to their conversation for a reason. "Excuse me," Suoh said as he excuse himself to a dark corner. He dial that one number he's knows by heart and wait as it ring. It didn't take long for the other line to pick up.

"Asami."

"Asami-sama, there's a friend of Takaba's who visited..." Suoh inform right away.

"A friend?"

"Yes, I believe his name is Shuji. It seem he is Takaba's coworker..." he said as he watch Akihito and his friend chatting away.

"I see," Asami hum, "but you didn't call just to tell me that, did you?"

"No, sir. But I am curious about something and I am sure that it's also in your best interest."

"Oh?"

Suoh begin to explain his finding and Asami listen with interest. After all, Suoh's theory has its point and would be waste not to consider it the least. There's no validation to it just yet, but it wouldn't hurt to look into it either. The chance Suoh is right is high.

"...Do you want me to keep an eye on him?" He finish.

"Do that. Also..."

"Yes...yes...of course, Asami-sama."

Suoh tuck his phone away. He look up to see Akihito and his friend bid their goodbyes.

"I'll see you later, Akihito," Shuji said as he tousle Akihito's hair in an affectionate manner.

"Yeah, see you."

Suoh open the door for Shuji who simply glare at him and walks off. He paid no mind to that. The guards outside were met with a different fate; Shuji gave them looks full of hostility and stomps on their foot hard before he run for it. Who could resist the opportunity after the rough 'welcome' they gave him? The men try not to howl from the assault. Suoh just shake his head and shut the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Good," Akihito said with relief. "I was so nervous..."

"And why is that?"

"Can you sit down first if you want to have a conversation? It's a little rude," Akihito glare at said man.

Suoh sit in the chair besides Akihito's bed that his friend has occupied awhile ago. He patiently wait for Akihito to continue.

"He pester me with many questions about my involvement with 'bad men' like you guys and my wound," he begin,"Of course, I lie. As his friend, I would hate for him to get involve... _But_ your men went and _manhandle_ him..."

"Your friend seems like an interesting person. Are you two close?" Suoh ask and ignore the last statement pointed at him including Akihito's glare of hostility.

"Of course!" Akihito said proudly like a parent showing off their son, "We work best in pairs. He's good at gathering informations which comes in handy. How do you think I was able to get ahold of that recording that I emailed to Asami? Not even my company's network and connections could acquire information that Liu Fei Long is involve. But Shuji did."

Suoh take a mental note. "Did you two work together throughout the entire investigation?"

"Not really. Shuji usually just give me details and stay behind and I would run about to confirm it by taking pictures. You could say he's the brain and I am the brawn."

"I see."

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

It was around dinner time when he wakes up from his little nap. Akihito yawn and attempt to not stretch per his body condition.

"You're awake," he hear the familiar voice of Suoh greeted him.

"Yeah and I'm hungry..." he yawn once again.

It has been three days since he last seen Asami or had a guest over. Not that he mind. It's nice to be alone once in a while especially without a crime lord pester him for sex all the time. But at the same time he misses Asami - his voice, his touch and every annoying thing that comes with Asami. Though it's not like he'll admit it to anybody but himself.

"Room service should be here any minute now," Suoh inform.

Akihito just nods and was about to fall asleep again when

"Room service!" can be heard outside the door.

Suoh open the door and carefully let a man with chef uniform in. He quietly inspect the man for any sign of suspicion. The man wheel in a large cart full of food. He place a tray with stainless cover in front of him. The man bow and quietly take his leave.

Before Akihito could even get a chance to be excited about his food, something fly out as he take the cover off. More specially, a white envelop. Suoh pick up with suspicion before he handed over to Akihito who open it.

Akihito receive a letter. Well, more like a death threat that says:

 ** _Die Takaba Akihito_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Contract 12: Hours of Abyss 6**

"Find out who send this," Asami said darkly. He nearly crumbled the death threat in his hand, but decide against it. Suoh and the others bow, quietly taking their leave for they have a task to complete. As soon as the door close, Asami seated himself in a chair and light his cigarette.

Akihito watch as his lover silently inhale the smoke. He observe how the frown on Asami's forehead continue to deepen while he is deep in thoughts. He couldn't help but voice what is on his mind. "You think too much."

Asami glance back at his lover. "Am I?" He ask, almost chuckling.

"Yes, and it's unlike you."

After he take in a few more puff of his cancer stick, Asami crush it in an ashtray. He got up and walk towards the bed the blond occupy. The older man seems to glaring at Akihito then grab him by the chin and pull him closer. He, too, lean down until their nose nearly touch. "Then tell me, Akihito, what am I supposed to do?" He whisper.

Seeing those piercing gaze, he avert his eyes. "...I.." Akihito finds himself unable to answer. However, Asami wasn't having it - he turn Akihito face towards him again. This time, he made the blond look straight at him. "Yesterday, you asked me if I was mad," he began darkly. "I think you know the answer."

"I'm sorry…" he murmur.

Asami unleash his grip on Akihito's chin and light up another cigarette. With his back turn to the blond, he said, "in a few days, there will be a party held, you will attend." Without waiting for a reply, he walks out of the room with Kirishima in tow, leaving Akihito feeling cold.

He watch as his lover leave. As the footsteps grew distant, he cover himself using the thin blanket and allow himself to cry. He did so quietly, save for the occasional sniffles. He usually find Suoh's presence annoying but at the moment he wish more than anything to be nag at. Akihito curl himself into a ball and lull himself to sleep.

(HOURS LATER)

The blond felt a jolt. Then another. He slowly open his eyes to a blinding light, which most likely belong to the ceiling light. Akihito groan as he turn to lay on his side. "Time to wake up," he hear a voice say - a familiar voice.

When he open his eyes, there stood Suoh with a frown on his face. Had it not been for his chest injury, he would've give Suoh a bear hug. "I brought you food," the giant says. He take out a few styrofoam food boxes and place them on a table, along with plastic forks and spoon. Suoh place the table in front of Akihito who waste no time to chow down. The giant watch as the blond eat up every bit, leaving nothing behind.

While Suoh clean up, Akihito had to ask, "how did it go?" Knowing what the blond is referring to, the giant pause before going back to wiping the table. "We didn't find any clues yet," he answer honestly.

"...and Asami..?"

Suoh didn't know why the blond sound so nervous, but he brush it off. "Boss wasn't pleased," was his response.

Akihito did not ask any further. He finds himself unable to when it was he who contributed to the problem. Instead, he initiate a new topic. "When will I be able to leave? What did the doctor say?"

"Just in time for the party. The doctor need to monitor your wound a bit more before he can release you."

"I see." He grab a remote and turn the TV on. He click through many channels, but nothing seems to catch his attention until he comes by a channel with Asami in it - particularly arm in arm with a young woman. They're dressed up and seems to be attending some sort of party. Reporters surround them, asking many questions, but Asami response with brief answers. At the moment, what the reporters are saying seems to drown out and Akihito's only focus is on the pair.

Suoh watch as the blond's face grew expressionless. This worry him a bit because it isn't like the Akihito he knew - he half expect the blond to pout or show some sign of jealousy, but he didn't. Suoh glance at the screen and one thought came to mind, ' _What was boss thinking?'_ He face Akihito. Though something feels off from the way the blond's eyes seems to glazed over. He notice Akihito's face has been red for awhile now and he is struggling to breath. Suoh didn't see it coming when Akihito black out.

"Takaba!"

(THE NEXT DAY)

Akihito didn't remember how long he was out of it, but when he wake up he felt really sore all over. There's this massive headache that wouldn't go away. The blond groan when a light is flash in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" The doctor ask. He continue to flash some more lights.

"Like shit," the blond grumble in his raspy voice. "It's as if my whole body is on fire. Everything hurts. My throat feels really dry. I feel queasy and dizzy, all of it at once."

"That's not good."

"What's wrong with me?" Akihito whimper.

"Initially, we thought you just had a high fever, but it seems we need to rediagnose you. Any pain?" Dr. Turner inform. He is an Afro-Asian man with a goatee and a gentle smile. The doctor looks to be no older than his late 30s. His choice of clothing, which consists of khaki pants and white polo, makes his dark complexion stands out.

"In my lower abdomen," he continue to groan. Dr. Turner waste no time to put on a stethoscope. The blond wince when he place the cold chest piece against his skin. At first, there was nothing abnormal - his heart rate and blood flow is normal. That is until he trace the chest piece to Akihito's lower abdomen. The area was particularly hard to the touch. "Excuse me," the doctor said as he place a hand above Akihito's pelvis. Sure enough, the slight bulge is there. He extract his hand and wrote down on his clipboard.

Dr. Turner hand the blond a small container. "I'll have the nurse take a few blood samples and I need you to urinate in this. We need a urine test to confirm my suspicion."

"Confirm what?" Suoh ask darkly. He grab the doctor by the collar and pull him close in a threatening manner. It took Akihito by surprise. "Suoh! Stop that!" He shout. When it seem like Suoh wouldn't listen, Akihito rephrase it, "if you don't stop, he can't tell you what's wrong!"

Suoh then release his grip on the doctor's collar. "I cannot say for sure, but I can ensure you that it's not life-threatening," he calmly said before taking his leave.

The giant take out his cellphone, but Akihito stop him. "Don't tell him," he plead, knowing the giant planned to do. "Please."

Before Suoh can ask why, the blond murmur, "I don't want to see him right now."

"Please," he plead again.

Suoh sigh and tuck his phone away. His duty be damned.

 **Viewfinder**

"Boss, here is the footage from the security camera," Kirishima says as he place a laptop in front of Asami. He press 'play'. The video shows a series of footage on the date that Akihito receive the death threat. It shows multiple views - patients coming in and out of the hospitals, receptionists helping patients at the front desks, and nurses running about while tending to patients. Other views shows doctors talking with patients and chatting with their coworkers at lunch. The footage that's recorded in front of Akihito's room shows a kitchen assistant delivering food into room and left. Nothing is abnormal which makes it all the more suspicious, to Asami anyway.

"Kirishima."

"Yes, boss?"

Asami replay the footage and fast forward it. He then stop at 20:24:56 (hour:min:sec) which shows the face of the kitchen assistant. Although it's a bit blurry, Kirishima could still determine the man's face. "Bring me a report on him. Everything," Asami says. Then he fast forward it again to 18:55:35. The footage shows a nurse asking around, as if she wasn't familiar with the building. As the owner of the hospital, Asami knows that every one of the staff are long time employees of his. Neither he nor the hospital hire new ones. The nurse then began dialing a number on the hospital phone and talking. At the same time, a member of the kitchen staff picks us the call. The call ended quickly with the nurse disappearing down the hall. Asami pause, showing both their faces. "And these two. I want it as soon as possible."

"Yes, boss," then the secretary hand the older man a folder that contain file on a certain man. "Suoh also report anything he could find out from Takaba."

At the mention of his lover, Asami quietly look through the file - Background, education, family tree, friends, and any suspicious affiliation. He hadn't shown his face to Akihito for nearly a week now. He did it on purpose, to lure 'bees' to 'honey' and he left it to his giant bodyguard to take care of the blond. Asami will find whoever is after his lover, he inwardly promised Akihito and himself. He can't relax until he do so. Asami place the file on his desk and left his seat. He stare at the view of the sunset from his office. The older man lights up a cigarette and inhale. Kirishima patiently wait for him to ask, "how is he?"

"According to Suoh, he is stabilizing fast. His wound heals fast. The doctor said that he'll be able to leave soon."

As long as Akihito is fine, Asami has nothing to say. Instead, he change the subject. "Is Shuji his real name?"

"No," answer Kirishima. "'Shuji' goes by many names. He assumed many identities over the years, especially during the last three. It seem he is a trained spy, sent here by a foreign organization. He's also involved with the New York Mafia."

"How long has be and Akihito been 'friends'?"

"For a few months since he 'transfer' to Takaba's workplace." Asami took in the new information. It seems like someone has been planting his strategy even before he and Akihito became involved - he knew this isn't his enemy's doing, but someone with a serious personal grudge. If he found the blond any later, 'Takaba Akihito' would ceased to exist. Akihito only do so simply because they couldn't harm him easily with Asami around. Asami wonder else who else call themselves the blond's 'friends' but secretly plan to backstab him. The mafia inhale a puff of his cancer stick before saying to Kirishima, "I need a background check on anyone Akihito associate with. Coworkers, bosses, friends, all of them."

"Of course, Asami-sama," then Kirishima add. "Takaba will be discharged in two days…."

Knowing what Kirishima is secretly implying, Asami inwardly chuckle. It's as if they have the same mind, maybe it's the reason they work together so well. "Send him flowers," he says.

"Is there a preference?"

Asami thought hard though it might not look like it. After a while, he said, "Sunflowers."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Contract 13: Hours of Abyss 7**

At Asami's penthouse, Akihito sat on the couch, admiring a bouquet of flowers he received from Asami. It consists of sunflowers and black sunflowers - he lean in to smell it, the grassy scent tickle his nose. He giggle to himself, but ceased it when Asami walk towards him.

"Akihito," he began, his voice husky. "The party will begin soon. Go get ready." The older man then introduce a group of three female stylists. They bow as they greet the blond.

"Okay-" he was about to answer, but Suoh beat him to it. "Asami-sama, the doctor doesn't recommend it. Takaba-" though one glare from Asami ceased his talking.

Akihito inwardly thank the giant - the last week and a half, Suoh took care of him and seemingly had no rest. Akihito has just been released from the hospital a few hours ago, and the doctor recommended that he rest for a few days before he return to his normal routine. He felt loved.

"But Asami-sama-" Suoh insists, but Akihito stop him. He shake his head and the giant understood immediately. This shows how close they've become, which didn't go unnoticed by Asami. "It's fine, Suoh. The doctor also suggest that I need to spend some time out," he said.

The stylists accompany Akihito to the bedroom. They then strip off his clothes and gently urge him into the shower. He came back out in a shower robe, his hair soaked. The stylists waste no time to sat him down on a stool and began their work. One stylist cover him with a cape, take out a scissor and began trimming his hair. Another seated herself on the floor and began cleaning his toes. And another began trimming his nails. The rest of the process was blur to him. Akihito came to his senses when something cold touch his face. A stylist smear some sort of mask all over. He didn't like the burning sensation one bit.

"Ouch," he murmur. He kept his hand busy so that he doesn't scratch his face.

"Are you alright, Takaba-sama?" One stylist politely ask.

"Yes…." he lie.

It seems like forever when they finally finish. "Take a look," the stylists push him in front of a mirror. Akihito gasp in surprise. ' _is this really me?'_ He thought as he gently combed through his hair - the fringes are slightly shorter and his hair is slightly curled. His face is clear of dark circles and soft. It didn't look like he was just released from a hospital. He donned a two-piece suit. Instead of a dress shirt and a tie, he donned a black turtleneck sweater. His pant is black and tightly hug his figure. His blazer is dark navy blue and hug his shoulder nicely - it isn't too loose or tight.

Akihito jump slightly when he felt his foot being lifted. One of the stylist put a sock on and slide on black dress shoe. "You don't have to do that!" He cry. It doesn't feel right for him when someone put his shoe on for him. "I can do it myself-"

"Takaba-sama, I'm already done."

Akihito look down to see the shoes are in place. He blush when she giggle. ' _I could die of embarrassment right now.'_ He thought as he flee the bedroom only to come face to face with a dressed up Asami.

In the middle of the living room, there stood Asami in all his glory and regal grace - he donned a three-piece suit in the same dark navy blue. He has on a striped dress shirt in white and a satin navy blue tie. On top of it is a vest and double breasted blazer, fully lined. It's as if his and Asami's suit is matching piece - he secretly wonder if the older man had did it on purpose. The suit outline Asami's physique to the point the blond nearly gasp aloud. The older man smirk at him, as if he knew what Akihito is thinking.

He walks towards the blond, who smell the familiar scent of cologne. They make eye contact and Akihito had to look away because Asami's stare was way too intense.

"Let's go," he outstretched a hand for Akihito to take.

The blond take his hand albeit a bit hesitant at first. He blush as he did so.

 **Viewfinder**

The black limousine park in front of large, fancy building. From the inside, Akihito can see a large crowd of reporters bombarding the car. They have cameras in their hand ready to take pictures and others with microphone ready to ask questions. Security guards bombard the reporters and forcefully push them aside to make way.

Kirishima open the door for the pair to get out. They both step on the red carpet and hand in hand they walk past reporters. "Mr. Asami, would you mind telling us who your guest is?" One reporter ask, but Asami ignore him.

As soon as they step inside, Akihito marvel at the decoration. Although it's slightly dim the interior is drown in purple lightings. It's very spacious - though many round black tables and chairs occupy most of it. White roses stand at the center of each table, along with utensils and wine glasses. Napkins, folded into a shape of a rose, settle on top of the plates. The table is decorated using small candles - it has a very cozy and romantic atmosphere.

"I'm glad you like it," Asami said, his lips curl up slightly into a small smirk when he see Akihito breathless.

"It's beautiful…" Sure, he was in awe, and it's because he didn't expect this. While he marvel at the place, the number of guests multiply. Akihito didn't like how crowded it feels, but remain by Asami's side as he chatted with guests. "And who is this, if I may ask?" An older woman ask, but like always, Asami answer, "he's a special guest of mine. His identity will be announced later on."

On a few occasions, Akihito had to make small talks with others. Though he gave up after a few try because it was mostly gossips and it simply isn't Akihito's cup of tea. He felt drained despite being here for about an hour, especially when it comes to women clinging onto his lover. There are those that saw how they're holding hands and politely back off. And then there are those like her…

"Asami-san, who is this?" She ask in a cute pretend to flutter her eyelashes way too many times.

"An important guest of mine," Asami answer. She look down and saw that their hands are locked. Initially, the woman was taken by surprise, but circle her hands around Asami's arm anyway. She tug on him a bit and giggle, "eh? Why so mysterious?" However, one glare from Asami cause her to quiver. She slowly let go of his arm. In a nervous voice, she said "it was nice to see you again, Asami-san" before fleeing.

Akihito sigh. This routine continue for another hour before he was able to sit down. He's seated with Asami and a few other VIP guests of his. The blond turn to Kirishima who stand guard behind them. "Kirishima," he said. "When will I get to go home?"

"The event will be over in three hours" was his monotonous answer.

The blond inwardly groan. He felt a headache reeling it's ugly head in and a cramp in his lower abdomen - one moment it subside then it came back stronger. Akihito try rubbing his stomach to ease it, but it was no help. Waitresses began serving the appetizers. The food was fancy and he's pretty sure it's great, but he has no appetite. He knew that if he eat, he might throw up later. Akihito sip his soda in silence while Asami and the others chat. It soothes the queasiness in his stomach. He began to relax when he felt a terrible cramp. "Ouch!" Akihito wince. Thankfully, the other guests didn't notice, but Asami did. "Are you alright?" He ask as he frown.

"I just need to use the restroom," he lie. Akihito scurry off to the restroom.

Once there, he lock himself in a stall and unbuckle his belt. Trailing along the inside of his thigh are blood. He began to panic when more flow down his thigh. The blond grab a bunch of toilet paper and dab. He struggle to find the source of the bleeding because any movement he makes hurt him.

Akihito nearly jump when someone knock on the stall door. "Hey, are you alright?"

It was then the bleeding finally stop. He reorganize himself and left the stall. "Yes, I'm alright-" he glance up to see it was no one other than "Dr. Turner?"

"Takaba-kun?" He seems surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"That should be my question. You should be home resting," he said with his arms folded.

The blond flinch. "Well…." He avert his gaze.

"Well?"

"I was bored so I kind of come out…" he answer honestly.

Before the doctor can reprimand him, the door to the restroom open to reveal Kirishima. Expressionless as always, he says, "Boss ask me to check up on you." Akihito felt relief wash over him. "Well, I should get going," he said to Dr. Turner before fleeing.

 **Viewfinder**

He didn't expect another guest when he return to his seat. In front of him is the woman he saw on TV the other day, arm in arm with his lover. It's no different today - she cling on his arm again. The woman notice his stare, and smirk right back.

"I'm back," he announced to his lover.

Akihito observe the unknown woman - She donned a revealing red dress, one that publicize her cleavage while the high slit on her thigh reveal her curves. She has curly brown hair, blue eyes, and face full of makeup. The blond wrinkle his nose when he smell the strong smell of her perfume. He quietly sip his soda when he felt Asami's hand locked with his. The woman must've notice too. She glare at him briefly before putting on a fake smile, "Asami-san, who might this be?"

"My lover. And my soon-to-be fiancé."

As soon as Asami make the announcement, both Akihito and woman freeze, for two different reason. The blond nearly spit out his soda. He has no idea what to say. The woman, on the other hand, is raging internally. Just as she was about to say something, the music in the background turn off and a man on stage clears his throat, "May I have your attention, please." When all eyes are on him, he continue, "thank you. My name is Bunta and I am your host. All of you are invited tonight for a specific reason - to be a witness. Now, I know you are confused at the moment, but fear not, your answers are about to be answered."

The spotlight suddenly flash on both him and Asami. Bunta then announced, "Asami-sama, Takaba-sama, May I have the both you come up, please?"

Asami stand up while Akihito stay seated - he felt nervous and unsure of what to do. The older man outstretched his hand towards the blond. "It'll be quick," he reassure his lover. He took Asami's hand and the two walk on stage, the spotlight follow them along with the guests' attention. "Oh my," Bunta gasp as soon as he see Akihito up close. "Takaba-sama, you are as cute as Asami-sama said."

The audience laugh at the expense of Akihito who seem utterly embarrassed. "You'll pay for this," he whisper to Asami. He simply smirk.

"Ahem," the host clear his throat again. "I'm sure everybody is dying to know who this cutie here is. Alright drum roll, please." The drum roll loudly in the background. "I present to you, Takaba Akihito-sama, fiancé of our beloved Asami Ryuichi-sama."

The entire audience gasp in surprise and so did Akihito. Not a second later, a woman walks on stage, holding a fancy tray with a tiny box on it. ' _This can't be real'_ Akihito thought. The flutter in his stomach, the drumming of his heart - it's too overwhelming he doesn't know what to think. The older man let go of his hand and open the tiny box to present to him a black band, encase with emerald. The blond jolt when Asami gently lift his hand again. He felt all choke up inside - this feeling, he doesn't understand it.

"W-Wait, Asami, don't you think this is too soon? I'm not ready," he said, flustered.

"Neither was I," he lean in to whisper in that husky voice of his. "Happy birthday Akihito."

The he felt it, the way the cold ring slide smoothly onto his finger. His chest feels tight and every emotion is encouraged to spill when Asami smirks at him. For the time, he didn't mind crying in front of Asami. Multiple whistles came from the audience when the older man lean down to kiss Akihito. He graze Akihito's lip gently, in a way that embarrassed the blond.

"Now everyone knows you're mine," he whisper before breaking the kiss.

Then Bunta loudly shout, "congratulations!" while he encourage the audience to do the same. Many reporters bombard the stage with their cameras and questions, but who cared?

 **Viewfinder**

It's half past 10 and some guests take their leave, but not before delivering their congratulations. Akihito excuse himself to go take a breath of fresh air. With a glass of orange juice in hand, he quietly sneak out to the balcony. The cool air hits his face and he breath in the scent of grass from a garden below. Akihito stare lovingly at the ring on his finger - he didn't think Asami had it in him, showing him off. ' _Tonight was amazing'_ he breathed. Akihito close his eyes, feeling the cool wind against his skin and hair.

"My, aren't you lucky?" A voice says, jolting him from his daydreaming. He turn to see to his left is the woman from before. "Oh my, how rude of me not to introduce myself sooner. I'm Claire, nice to meet you," she offer him a handshake.

He briefly look at the outstretched hand before he ultimately decide to shake her hand. It was quick then he distance himself from her. "Nice to meet you," he says dryly.

'Claire' lean on the railing of the balcony and said, "nice night, huh."

"Yes," he agrees, despite it being a bit awkward. The awkwardness settles in like poison. They find themselves staying like that for awhile before Claire suddenly turn to face him. All of a sudden, tension became visible. She glare at him harshly. "You know I don't like you, right?"

Akihito was taken by surprise but it was never unexpected. "The feel is mutual," he sip his orange juice.

"Good. I don't have to hold back." She smirk that red lips of hers. Once again, she looks up at him with this glint in her eyes and ask, "I'm sorry, but can you break up with Asami-san?"

"I think not." His answer was immediate.

"Oh, and why is that?" She quirk her eyebrow. She's doing her best to keep smiling, but it's getting hard when she's fuming on the inside. Red hot. Akihito raise his hands to show her the ring on his finger. "I'm sure you can understand," he began to smirk. "I never had a man who desire me this much. There's no way I'm letting him go."

"Me neither," she challenged.

The smirk on Akihito's face is visible for her to see. Despite what Claire says, Akihito has confidence in his answers (and Asami himself). He remain silent as he walks away from the balcony, but pause when she says, "did you know, the time you were in the hospital, he was with me until morning?" She smirks when he turn around, but didn't expect him to respond the way he did. "I am aware."

Her smile falter. "Then?"

"You expect me to throw a fit, didn't you?"

"What, don't tell me you're not jealous," she taunt.

Akihito smiles to himself. "I'm not." Just as he was about to turn around again, she shout, "You're just a bed warmer!"

Akihito sighs. He really do not like this woman. "You're delusional, aren't you?" He began, feeling a sense of superiority. "You think you're special because he gave you a bit of attention on the side, but let's not forget," he whisper in her ears. "At the end of the day, he returns to me."

His words shock her. It angers her to the point where she raise her hand to slap him, but he catches her wrist before it ever landed. She grip her wrist hard enough, causing to wince. "Don't make me raise my hand on a woman," he warned.

She raised her other hand, but Akihito also catches it. "You think I won't-"

"What are you doing?!" A voice boomed. Both turn their head to the direction of the voice. The doctor has been wandering around all night looking for his patient. After the engagement on stage, the blond disappeared. But he didn't expect to find him to be arguing and getting rough with a woman. He was more than surprised.

"Dr. Turner?" He gasp in surprise.

When Claire saw that Akihito is distracted, she use the opportunity to remove her hand from his grip and slap him hard, but neither her nor the doctor had expect the blond to collapse.

"Takaba!"

 **A/N:** I'm not really great at describing the setting, but google 'gala' and scroll down if you would like to get a clear view of what the place looks like. If you have a hard time picturing what Asami's suit looks like (like myself), google 'Kingsman suit'. :^D


End file.
